Chasing the Lineage
by avidficreader
Summary: Set after S2E22.  The supernatural beings of mystic falls sense new scents all over town but see no one? Is it safe to go search for stefan leaving mystic falls unprotected?what will happen when they discover a past that no one could have ever imagined?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Stefan's gone and so has Klaus. For now. Elena is in no apparent danger. But then why do the supernatural beings of mystic falls sense new scents all over town but see no one? Is it safe to go search for Stefan leaving mystic falls unprotected? And what will happen when the creatures introduce themselves? Neither Katherine nor Damon nor bonnie can guess their intentions. Has Klaus left spies behind...?  
>T, English, Drama, Damon &amp; OC<p>

**Hey. This is my first fanfic. I've read many but first attempt to write one.**  
><strong>I've done no research so all mentioned is a figment of imagination well except the background of TVD seasons 1 and 2 of course !<strong>  
><strong>I'm not sure yet in what POV I'm going to write. Will start off as 3rd person but may play it by the ear.<strong>

**I don't own the vampire diaries although if I did I would never take a break for the next season. Hate the wait!**

Chapter 1. Time stands still.

"What the bloody hell!" Damon could barely support his weight on his legs even though he'd had the cure Katherine offered him.

He staggered a bit and fell down on his bed and tried getting up again.

"Damon,please. Listen to me. You need to take it easy. The cure will take some time work", Elena pleaded.

"Sure as hell dint look like you were taking it easy when I entered though!" Katherine offered in her usual manner.

"However much I'd love to bond with you over that Katherine I'm sorry to say so not the time and so not the place. And thank you for bringing the cure. And unless you have any more information that will help us find Stefan please feel free to leave", Elena retaliated.

"Yeah Katherine. Go spread doom and whatever it is you do and eclipse someone else's life please. Maybe that'll keep u busy for the next couple of centuries. "Damon seemed to be getting better much faster, Elena thought with a smile, seeing that his usual caustic self was coming back.

"Sure I would. I'm sort of free now. Off Klaus's radar for a few years at least. Since he has ripper stef as bum chum and partner in crime now ", Katherine smirked.

Damon growled at that and finally had it in him to super speed in front of her clutching at her throat, throwing her against the nearest wall. "I swear to God Katherine if you are fooling around then you'll have yourself on Damon radar and I promise to torment you slowly over the next 145 years, you'll wish you'd have never left the tomb." He breathed the words in her face.

"Ooh threatening really. I'm scared Damon. I really am. I'm shaking. ". In a flash of a second she had changed positions and it was Damon against the wall and Katherine's hand on his throat.

"Not the best of moves Damon. If you even want to last for the next 145 years you should know better than to attack a much older vampire who's recently fed. And not to mention yourself saying goodbye and all to undead life just a few moments ago. So not the place and so not the time!" she said the words directed at Damon but glancing sideways at Elena.

"And besides," she said leaving Damon and facing them with her hands in her pockets casually," I'm not joking. I was there. Stefan traded his life for yours Damon. And he's now bound to Klaus. Hell the way he was when I left him I doubt he's going to be slave to anyone but his thirst. Klaus has caused Stefan's nature to resurface and you damn well know that vampire Stefan and human wannabe Stefan are two ends of a long spectrum. And this time I don't see him returning to his humanity ", Katherine elaborated.

Elena slumped onto Damon's bed with a glazed look over her face. "Remember the time he was on human blood," she said looking at Damon with the most helpless look on her face. She dint even complete her statement.  
>"Sshh Elena ssh<p>

h. It'll be ok. We'll find him. We'll catch up before he gets out of hand. Besides he's been feeding on your blood. He's probably just playing along with Klaus ", Damon reasoned. Or tried to.

In his head he remembered the destruction Stefan the Ripper left behind him and ironically at that time he disapproved of what his brother had become, and had cut all ties from him. And when he had tried to find his humanity and turn into Saint Stefan, Damon had switched off and urged him to go back to his deadly ways. And now when Elena had succeeded in bringing back what could be salvaged of him Stefan had gone back. It seemed as if the brothers were doomed to always be at odds. Could they never co-exist with their ideologies?

"Damon u need to convince yourself before convincing me. And what good can a few drops of blood everyday do against few bodies drained off by Stefan. ? This is all my fault. Had I not been so uptight with the whole human blood thing his tolerance would have been so much better ", Elena whined.

"Elena ..." Damon pleaded,

"Oh please martyr Elena. You're insufferable. You really think anything you could've done would make a difference in Klaus's plan of action? This is not about building tolerance. This is about going out of control. And because he's held back for so long this will come to bite him in the ass with such velocity that he'll never be able to turn on that switch again. This time he's lost. Forever. "Katherine explained with so much honesty no one could even muster a comeback.

"What do you mean you saw Anna and Vicky?" Bonnie asked idiotically. Jeremy was impassive to the news now considering he had gotten used to their presence last night. And really after all that's been happening it took a lot more to really shock him now.

"I woke up at night and I thought Alaric was moving around so I went down to check. But I saw him sleeping on the couch. And I went further down the hall and heard my name. Turned around and saw Vicky. Heard my name again. Turned around and saw Anna. ", he said as if he had learned an answer and was repeating it.

Bonnie still looked confused. She gave Alaric a questioning look.  
>"I woke up immediately after Jeremy shook me and we searched the whole house. We dint find anything... Anyone" he said after giving Bonnie a look that said obviously how could we find anything?<p>

"You don't believe me do you Alaric?" Jeremy sighed.  
>It really pained Bonnie to see him this way. He'd just lived through a death if that's even a term she thought. He really dint need anything more to traumatise him.<p>

"I just think the trauma of dying and coming back is way more deep rooted than we think "Alaric offered.  
>Bonnie nodded. She understood what he was trying to say.<p>

"Maybe when you died Jeremy you probably entered a realm of the people you were closed to who have died. And that memory probably came back with you. "Bonnie tried to rationalise.

" Ya that pretty much makes sense. Like you know some form of post traumatic stress disorder. "Alaric seemed to agree with Bonnie.

"Bonnie you really think I'd wake up Alaric and come over to you in the middle of the night over some PTSD shit? ", Jeremy was getting annoyed now." I really need you'll to start believing me if we are going to figure why I'm seeing ghosts ".

Bonnie and Alaric looked at each other. Alaric could make out that she really wanted to believe Jeremy. And also knowing all that had happened at Mystic Falls recently, the idea of ghosts running about in town was not entirely absurd.

"Ghosts? You think they are ghosts Jeremy?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"What else can they be? They came out of nowhere. Dint attack me. I could barely get them to speak to me and in less than a flash they were gone. And we know for sure they are really dead. Damon saw Anna dying. Greying in front of his eyes Bonnie. And the fire would surely finish anything that remained. And Vicky. Well we all know how that went." He has a point Bonnie thought.

"Yeah with all that's happening it's not entirely impossible" Alaric consented.

"They said there will be consequences!" Bonnie shrieked. Alaric read into her alarm. Even he seemed engrossed into what Bonnie might say next. Jeremy was looking at both of them even more confused than ever.

"Who said? And what does it mean?" No one seemed to hear his question. Alaric and Bonnie seemed to be in their own world.

And then suddenly as if being awakened Alaric shook out of his reverie and looked far off behind Bonnie's back.

He seemed even more disconnected than before. Bonnie and Jeremy dint seem to notice this sudden increase in the silence that swept across until Alaric broke the silence still staring behind Bonnie.

" Jenna... "He whispered.

**Ok! So this is chapter 1 you guys! I know it's not much different than what we'd expect season 3 to come up with but I promise lots more drama beginning to unfold soon!**  
><strong>Please let me know if you'll like it! And I'll update soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Bonnie and Jeremy slowly turned to look into what Alaric was staring.

Jenna stood 6 feet away from where Alaric was standing. Jeremy could see her clearly but to Alaric and Bonnie she was like a smoky vision which could disappear any moment.

Bonnie could not believe her eyes.  
>Alaric dint blink even though his eyes had started misting from seeing her for fear that if he blinked she would go away.<p>

He moved forward to touch her expecting nothing but air but was surprised when he actually felt her.

His Jenna. He could feel her as if she had never died. He held her tightly before she could go away.

To add to his surprise she hugged back.

"I'm sorry Jenna. I'm so sorry. I should've told you long ago. About everything. I'm so sorry. "He cried.

"I'm sorry too Ric. I miss you all so much. ", Jenna had tears in her eyes as well.

"Aunt Jenna! " Jeremy came and hugged her as well. Bonnie looked a bit sceptical. "  
>How are you even doing this Jenna?" she asked suspiciously.<p>

"Yeah Aunt Jenna have you come back for real? Please say you're back! I saw Anna and Vicky too. Does that mean they are back too? ", he asked with trepidation.

"I'm not back Jeremy. I'm still dead. And I'll have to return to the other realm soon. Many of us are here. Stranded as we call it. Actually not so much stranded as much of a return. And we'll be stuck here till Klaus is destroyed ", Jenna explained.

"But what do Vicky and Anna have to do with Klaus? Why can Jeremy see them? And why could Alaric not see them? ", Bonnie asked.

"Alaric will only be able to see me. Because of our bond. And also the circumstances in which we parted. We dint even get to say goodbye. Jeremy has visited the other realm and come back although he won't remember anything thanks to you Bonnie. You really gave him his second life. I couldn't bear seeing him there even if it was for barely any time. He can see everyone who has crossed the realm like me. That's how he saw Anna and Vicky. But one needs to show themselves to be seen by a witch. Jeremy can see them like other people but you Bonnie will only feel them until they want to show themselves to you.  
>And I've come to warn you. You'll be feeling a lot of ghosts soon. I don't know why they are here. I can't say if they're here to help or harm but all I know is that we'll go back only once Klaus is gone ", Jenna explained.<p>

Jeremy looked pale at the idea of seeing ghosts moving about with living people. But at least they'll believe me now he thought. Earlier everybody had thought he was losing it.

"Have you met any of your ... The er ... The other ghosts yet? Or have you been alone? ", Alaric asked.

"I just crossed the realm a few minutes ago. I dint even know what was happening. I had no idea where to go. Then I felt a pull towards this place and came here.

Although I have a feeling I may not be able to visit freely whenever I wish. There is some reason to me being here even though I don't know as yet. ", Jenna looked confused at her own knowledge of her predicament.

Bonnie and Alaric noticed Jenna getting hazier and lighter.

"I have to go ",

"No Jenna please. Please. I'm so sorry. Please just stay. ", Alaric was trying to clutch her through the air now.

"I love you Ric. And Jeremy I'll always look out for you. I may not have been the best guardian while I was alive but I'm going to change that now. I love you ",

"Jenna please. I love you too. But you don't have to go ", Alaric pleaded.

Jeremy couldn't even speak through the lump that got bigger in his throat as he watched Jenna fading and Alaric trying to hold the air that surrounded her.

"Tyler it's not your fault ", Caroline tried explaining for the hundredth time to him.

"Damon will get better. We'll find something. But for now till he's better we can't go see him. "

" I can't believe I bit him. And he was trying to save us! ", he lamented.

"He's going to die Caroline and all because of my stupid curse. And now your mom also knows all about werewolves. She's really going to make your life hell now ".

"It's ok Ty. She's not really in that position now. After shooting Jeremy she's really shaken up. She's just glad he's safe. Speaking of which I've not met Bonnie after I received her text saying Jer's ok.  
>Even Elena has not texted back. Do you want to come with me to check up on Bonnie? Then maybe we could go to the boarding house to check on Damon. ", she said.<p>

"Alright. It's better than sitting here wallowing in guilt. Let's go. "

They got into his car and started driving to Bennie's. The road was totally deserted.  
>A light breeze was blowing Caroline's hair away from her face which showed anxiety. Even though she hid it well from Tyler he could see she was scared. She looked beautiful even with her worry lines.<p>

Concentrate on the road Tyler. He told himself. He dint want to get caught looking at her. And even without her vampire senses she knew how many eyes were looking at her all the time so chances were she could feel him staring at her but was choosing to ignore it.

Focus Tyler. Jeremy and Damon. Gotta make sure they're ok.

As they reached Bonnie's, Caroline undid her seatbelt. Why does she even bother wearing it? Tyler thought. It's not like it can protect her better. He almost chuckled. That's one of the things I love about her. She's still so human, so Caroline without even trying to be. Wait... Did I just say things I love about her ... Whoaaaa. Chill dude.

You really need to get a grip. Focus.

"Ty? Ty ? Hello? That's quite a pitiful hearing sensory perception you got dealt with as a werewolf. I'd demand a refund ", she tried to joke.

"Huh? Sorry I dint hear ", he confessed.

Caroline would have sworn he was blushing but the thought of Tyler blushing seemed so improbable she dint even think about it.  
>"Yeah I figured you dint after the third time I had to repeat myself." she said with mock frustration.<p>

"I'm just a bit worried. I don't want to be a killer care. Even if it's Damon. I mean he's not the best but still I don't want to be the cause of his death. "

" Let's go speak with Bonnie. Maybe now that Jeremy's fine she's probably found the time to look up for a cure "Caroline said hopefully.

They started toward the door when Tyler suddenly stopped with a concentrated look on his face.

"Do you smell that?" He asked.

"What Ty? Nothing out of the ordinary. ", Caroline replied.

"It's definitely not ordinary Caroline. And it's something I've not smelled before either. But whatever it is this scent belongs to a supernatural. It's far from human and neither is it vampire. ", he looked confused.

He decided to look around Bonnie's house for something he could find to validate his senses.

Caroline could not see or smell anything out of the ordinary. But Tyler swore something was amiss.

They came back to the door not finding anything.

"And I thought at least your sense of smell would be better than your hearing. " Caroline teased with a smirk on her face.

"Ha-ha I'm breathless with laughter. "He said mirthlessly poking her in the sides.

They rang the doorbell and Bonnie answered the door with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Bon? Is Jeremy ok?" Caroline asked seeing her friends face.

They could see Jeremy and Alaric behind Bonnie in the living room.

"No Caroline. He's not fine. ", she said, her eyes moist with unshed tears.

JENNA'S POV.

I felt myself being pulled away from the people I loved the most in the world. But I had to go. I don't know where. But I just kept going.

I stopped in my tracks at the bend of street where Bonnie's house stood.

The road was deserted. It was dark save for the yellowish tinge the weak streetlight was throwing about it.

I saw a figure leaning on the lamp-post casually.

I'd never seen her before in Mystic Falls ever. She was tall, toned and dressed in jeans, a top and a fitted jacket.  
>She looked nothing out of ordinary but her long wavy strawberry blond hair stood out looking almost golden in the lamp light.<p>

And even though I was new to the supernatural world it dint take an expert to know she was anything but human.

"Hello Jenna", she said knowingly.

I had nothing to lose so I dint run away. Although I'd be sprinting if I was still alive.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Not important ", she replied.

"What do you want from me?" I tried again.

"Now that's a better question. "She said inching toward me.

"You are going to do exactly as I say my dear "she said again.

And that's the last thing I remembered before the lone light went out and all I could see was darkness.

**I hope things are building up for you guys!**  
><strong>Please review and any ideas are welcome. Although it's too early to reveal the plot any ideas are still welcome!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3.**_

Elena and Damon dint know how to react or what to do next. So they sat in stone-faced silence for long until Katherine couldn't bear it.

"I think we should call the witch and use her help to track Stefan and Klaus down. I mean I know it won't be a piece of cake but at least we need something to begin with. ", Katherine mused.

That seemed to shake Damon from his reverie and got up immediately with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Yeah we've got to find him. I can't let Klaus take him away so easily. We have to find him before he loses it. I can't lose him." Damon was nearing hysteria in his own silent manner.

"Where did you see Klaus and Stefan last Katherine?" Elena inquired.

"They were at Alaric's place. That's where Stefan came to meet Klaus for the cure. After Stefan gorged on the human blood, Klaus gave me the vial of his blood and compelled me to go give it to Damon."

"But you were on vervain. No way his compulsion would've worked on you. ", Damon said knowingly.

"Yes Einstein. I know. I could've run away far far away from Klaus and not bothered to come back for you. You can thank me later. I just wanted you'll to believe me and know that I mean no harm, no ulterior motive. And I want to help you get Stefan back although it may be easier said than done. "

" Where do you think they left for after Ric's? Because they'll surely expect us to look for them. They may have left ages ago ", Elena pointed out.

"We'll still swing by Ric's. In case there's any clue. But now we need to go see if Bonnie can help us with this. ", Damon said.

"Oh. I.. Um forgot to mention something", said Katherine.  
>"Elijah's dead."<p>

" What's wrong sweetie? Is Jeremy alright? He looks fine. "Caroline said as she went over to hug her best friend wondering why everyone was so quiet and why Bonnie's eyes were glistening with fresh tears.

"It's Jeremy. He.. He can see ghosts. "

" He what? Jeremy? What's happening here?" Elena demanded, entering Bonnie's house with Damon and Katherine behind her standing at the threshold stopped by the invisible barrier.

"Elena! When did you come? And Damon? Is he ok? He looks good. And what is Katherine doing here? "Caroline paused for a breath as she glared at Katherine.

"First tell me what the matter with Jeremy is? Are you'll hiding something from me? "

Caroline sighed and looked at Bonnie and Alaric. Neither seemed to be in a state to tell Elena the past events so she took a deep breath and launched into the explanation till the part where Bonnie mentioned the ghosts.

Elena was so shocked she could barely stand. Damon had his arms around her so she wouldn't fall.

"Jeremy got killed? And the ring dint save him? And you got him back? That means Jer is back from the dead?" Elena's mind was swimming. She dint know how to react or even make anything of what she had just heard.

" Sshh. Elena I'm fine. Really. I'm alive now. All thanks to Bonnie. There's no need to worry. "He said hugging Elena.

Elena hung on to him for long. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "All this happened. And I wasn't even there. This is all my fault. I'm so so sorry Jer. "

" Don't be stupid. How is this all your fault? Just sit down ok. It's all fine. "He said.

"But Bonnie said something about ghosts. What is it Bonnie? "

Sighing Bonnie continued the rest of the story. She halted at the Jenna part and Jeremy and Alaric both went over to hold Elena before she continued with the rest of it. By the time she was done Elena was distraught and Caroline, Tyler, Damon and Katherine were equally shocked.

Recovering first, Damon sincerely apologised to Jeremy for moving out of the way of the bullet. Second time because of him Jeremy had been killed and this time his return had been costly. Damon looked very sorry. But Jeremy said it was not his fault since he was delirious.

This turned everybody's attention to Damon. Besides Elena and Katherine no one knew how Damon got fine.

"So how come Damon is ok? What cured him? ", Alaric asked.

From the look on Elena's face everyone guessed this was not going to be a happy story. Katherine cleared her throat and complied.

After she got done with the explanation everybody looked like a truck had hit them. So many shocks in one day.

"So that means Stefan ... ", Caroline couldn't even bear to complete the statement. She had tears in her eyes and Tyler was holding her close.

Jeremy tightened his hold on Elena. And Alaric gave silent support to Damon. He knew inspite of everything the brothers shared a deep bond. And Stefan giving up his humanity to save his brother who had promised him an eternity full of misery had shocked him hugely.

" Um guys not to break your party but just out of curiosity, who else was here earlier today Bonnie ? Besides the ghost of Jenna? ", Katherine queried?

"What do mean ? " , Bonnie asked screwing her nose as if to depict her distaste for the older vampire who still was at the threshold.  
>"It's only been us. I was sleeping when Jeremy and Alaric called to say they were coming. And then in the middle of everything we saw Jenna. That's it. "<p>

" Hmm. It's weird. There's something. I can feel it. Smell it even. Something that's different. Definitely not human. It's not here anymore but surely was. ", said Katherine.

"That's odd. Tyler said the same thing when we came in. I couldn't make out anything. ", Caroline said.

Bonnie, Katherine, Tyler and Damon went out to inspect what it could be. Elena came in and plopped on the sofa. She held her head in her hands. She couldn't believe the events that had unfolded over one night.  
>Stefan was gone and Jeremy died and came back. And now he could see ghosts.<br>Were the ghosts always there and now Jeremy could see them or had they specifically come to show themselves to Jeremy? If it was the latter it surely was bad news.  
>Her head was spinning.<p>

"It's definitely something. Someone was here earlier. And it's not a wolf or a vampire. ", Katherine said.

"Could it be a witch?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. There definitely was a powerful aura around. Although it was weak in the sense that he / she were here a while ago. I'd have surely missed it unless you guys had not mentioned and had we not gone to the backyard. ", Bonnie said." It's not something I've felt before. Like its supernatural but not a vampire nor a werewolf."

"Could it be the ghosts? ", Damon asked. He could not find anything out of order. But then again Katherine was a much older vampire. Her senses were way more honed than Caroline and even Damon.

"I don't know if ghosts can even have an aura. Or a scent for that matter. But I'm not sure. I'll have to look it up. Maybe in Emily's grimoire. There may be some mention of it. "

" But if it's not the ghosts then who could it be? And since we don't know who it is we'll have to be careful. Since they have not revealed themselves yet I'm sure they are not friends. "Alaric reasoned.

"You think there's more than one?" Tyler questioned ?

"I don't know. Just an assumption. Better to be prepared for the worst"

"So I think we should head to Ric's house now. To see if there's any pointers to Klaus and Stefan's whereabouts.  
>Also I think he'll first take care of Elijah's body before making any other move ", Katherine said.<p>

"You think he's going to bury Elijah?" Damon asked.

"Nope. He's going to carry it around with him. Along with the other Originals. He did promise Elijah to re-unite him with his family. Which he did in a way. ", Katherine said.

"Carry it around? How's he going to carry around a handful of dead originals? ", Jeremy queried.

"He's anal about having all the dead bodies of the Originals close to him. That way he can ensure they remain dead and no one removes their daggers. I'm sure he's added Elijah's casket with his other collection. I once got friendly with one of his vampire guards long ago so I'd know his next move and by chance discovered the warehouse he held the caskets in. I dint think much of it at time. Nothing he did surprised me. I just had to get away. But I'm sure now with Elijah's addition to the bodies he's going to keep them as close as possible. "

" Whoa. That's morbid ", Damon said.  
>" So where does Stefan stand in all of this? Klaus got all that he wanted. Why take Stefan then? "<p>

" Klaus crazy starts where anyone's would end. And he's twisted and insecure beyond belief. After his stepfather killed his real dad he lost it. He realised he'd never be accepted and I think he dint want to be either. He always wanted to be the highest and the most feared, the most invincible of them all. From what Elijah says he wanted to start an army of vampire/werewolf hybrids. ", Katherine explained.

"What is he even going to achieve with that? Isn't it enough there are vampires and werewolves let alone make a hybrid army?" Caroline asked looking confused.

"That's where Klaus loses rationality or rather we lose his eccentricity. No one knows what goes on in his mind. Even Elijah when he was Klaus's aide had no idea of many things that Klaus was thinking or doing." Said Katherine.

"Okay! Let's head to Ric's. Can't lose more time. Tyler you should come with us. And obviously Katherine too ", Damon said.

"I'm coming too ", Elena said." It's not like there's any danger. Klaus surely would've left."

Damon dint argue. Elena wanted to find Stefan as much as he did. Maybe more he thought. After all it's always Stefan. But this time he dint mind. Stefan deserved Elena. And Damon wanted to make sure Stefan remained the Stefan she loved. And for that they had to find him and free him from Klaus. Sooner rather than later.

**UNKNOWN POV.**

I loved the chase. Its who I am. Although I tried not to enjoy it so much. I could always cut the chase much shorter but I chose not to. Letting the wind run through my dark long brown hair I let my prey think he was gaining ground.  
>Quite the scenery. Makes this chase surreal. Hunting with the Egyptian pyramids in the background was definitely a bonus. So let me take my time. Enjoy the view.<p>

When I thought I'd had enough of the view I kicked in some extra power and leaped in front of my poor prey. I dint delay his misery. Within a flash I had his bleeding heart in my right fist and he slumped on the ground.

I lowered my new possession in an iced box along with a few other hearts.  
>And that makes it Five.<br>Smiling victoriously I closed the box


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4.**

_**Hearty thanks to all my readers and reviewers ! Especially Loraena, whose story got me into writing this fic, and Pixie-Lizzie for leaving such a lovely review !**_  
><em><strong>I'm trying to update as soon as I can.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So here's chapter 4 ! :-)<strong>_

**JENNA'S POV.**

I expected her to knock me out or something. But it seems all the lights on the streets went off leaving both of us in darkness. And just like that we seemed to be transported to Fell's church.

It was a moonlit night and now I could see her clearly. But along with her I saw two more figures.

There right in front of me stood Vicky Donovan.  
>And next to her was the girl Jeremy dated for a while before she suddenly disappeared. Anna I think her name was.<p>

Yes. Jeremy was right. They really are here. Looks like the new girl is rounding up the ghosts of Mystic Falls.

Or is it because of her we escaped and got here ?

" Very well then" , she said. "I think you'll know each other. So no introductions are in order."

"That still shouldn't stop you from introducing yourself to us though. And explaining to us why we were brought here forcibly", Vicky lashed out.

I chuckled. Death really doesn't change people. Vicky is still as polite as ever.

"Since you so very smartly used the word forcibly,you should know that I can use force again and this time I won't hesitate to cause pain. Do not be under the impression that your kind can't feel pain. If you don't believe me I can easily change that belief." The new girl said as if she was bored. " And asking questions and giving orders is my job. Not yours. "

" Get on with it then. Why are we here? Surely we can ask this much." Anna retorted.

"I need you'll to track and follow someone for me. Since you'll are ghosts its perfect. No one will suspect your presence."

" And why would we do this for you ? ", Vicky spat out.

" Because I'm saying so. Don't make me do something I really do not want to resort to Vicky. "

Before she could finish her statement Vicky doubled over in pain and was screaming her lungs out.

I immediately went to her side and tried finding out what was wrong with her. But she stayed crouched up doubled over and refused to let me touch her.

Just like it had started it stopped and Vicky straightened up and collapsed on the ground.

"I most certainly can do that again and this is the mildest form of torture I've used. Surely you do not wish to know the severity of the other things I could do."

Anna looked like she could kill her and I'm sure she wished she was alive; well as alive as a vampire wouldve been right now so she could rip her throat apart.  
>Although something told me that no vampire could be stronger than her.<p>

"I could also just modify your memories and make you'll my slaves. Ready to do my bidding at all accounts. But I'm giving you'll a chance to retain some dignity in your death. So be wise and do as I say."

"Fine", I said.  
>" But we won't harm anyone."<p>

"That's for me to decide." She said.  
>"Here's what you have to do...".<p>

Alaric and Jeremy went back home to catch some sleep while Damon,Katherine,Caroline,Bonnie and Elena headed to Alaric's.

"You sure about this? You don't have to be here you know. Go rest. We'll be back soon",Damon said to Elena.

She shook her head. And mouthed a silent No. She wasn't going to back out.

Sighing Damon took her hand in his and waited till Katherine opened the door to Alaric's house.

The sight that greeted them was definitely what they had expected. Katherine was the only one not surprised though. Considering she'd been here a few hours ago.

Being a vampire usually means you clean up after you. At least if your cautious.

Klaus certainly dint care about caution. And by the looks of it neither did Stefan.

Piles and piles of empty blood bags lay everywhere. Dried blood stains on the carpet,on the tables, in every corner of the room.

Looks like lil bro went all out on his binge. Damon thought darkly.  
>Poor Stefan. This mustve been really difficult for him.<br>All these decades of control and now just like that he was forced to down the very thing he kept himself away from.

All this for Damon. His older brother.  
>How he hated his existence right now.<br>He dint deserve to be alive.  
>Not at the cost of Stefan being in Klaus's captivity.<p>

Elena gasped. Bonnie held her close lest she collapse in shock.

Little rivulets of tears were running across her face as she surveyed the remains of Stefan's humanity.

She knew very well after consuming so much human blood,handling Stefan would be very difficult. And knowing Klaus he wouldn't have stopped just at the blood bags.

Damon hoped that Elena had not worked that out in her head yet. She dint need to add that speculation to her growing list of worries.

"They were here too.",Katherine said.

"Your right. Same ones in my backyard",Bonnie said.

"You mean the wierd new scent you'll keep sniffing ?",Caroline inquired.

"Ya. And I can feel it too. Although its weaker here than it was at my house. Seems like our visitor beat us to this place.",Bonnie said.

"Or maybe they were here all the time. Maybe ther are with Klaus. We can't rule that possibility out.",Damon said.

"That could explain why they were here before Bonnie's",Caroline said.

"But when I left only Klaus and Stefan were here. And dead Elijah. And definitely no one else. Either they came after I left or they aren't with Klaus and came even after Klaus left with Stefan.",Katherine concluded.

"Ok. Let's search the place. Nothing we can do about our nosy little intruders right now.",Damon said.

They set about looking all over the place,trying to find anything that could give them some information.

It took the vampires all of a minute and a half to blur away and come back empty handed. There was nothing they could use.  
>Except for seeing firsthand what Klaus had extracted out of Stefan in return for his blood and find out that their intruders were pretty much one step ahead of them they dint find out anything new.<p>

Suddenly Bonnie jerked and her eyes held a faraway look.  
>Elena caught her and tried shaking her out of her stance.<p>

All eyes were on Bonnie by now. Katherine knowing witches too well knew that Bonnie had sensed something important.

"What did you see?",she asked Bonnie.

"There's a carriage. And its wooden. Lots of wooden rooms. And silver daggers. And changing scenery.",Bonnie said.

"What does that mean? Are you seeing pictures now?can't you see something specific? Something that'll give us more to work on?",Damon said.

"My visions don't work to ur convenience Damon. Hell they don't work to my convenience either. I see what I see. And you know that."

"We used a silver dagger dipped in white ash wood to kill Elijah. Klaus must've used the same. So that's what Bonnie saw probably since he was killed in this very room.",Elena said.

"Yes. But I saw many silver daggers. Like in a row.",Bonnie said.

"Klaus had killed all of the originals besides Elijah. And obviously he used the same method to kill them all. So that means Elijah is with the rest of the original bodies now.",Katherine mused.

"But why is Bonnie having a vision about that?how will it help us?", asked Caroline.

"Well the wooden rooms are probably caskets. In which all the originals are kept. And Klaus is moving them. He's going away from Mystic Falls and as usual he's taking them with him. That's why the changing scenery",Katherine deduced.

"Hmmm. You may be right. But that still doesn't give us some location. How do we start looking for Stefan ?",Damon queried.

"I don't know!",Bonnie sighed."It doesn't show much. Besides knowing that Klaus is travelling with Stefan and the dead originals away from Mystic Falls."

"Can't you do the blood trace? Using my blood? Like the one we did to look for Elena ?",Damon asked excitedly.

Bonnie shook her head. "It only works for humans. Wouldn't work on either of you".

"Damn it",Damon seemed very upset. The blood trace wouldve served as their best bet.

"Looks like there's nothing else here.",Caroline announced.

Dejected the group quickly cleaned up so that Alaric wouldn't have to see all this and left.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5.**_

By the time everyone reached the boarding house,Alaric and Jeremy were already asleep. They had decided that all of them would stay for a few days there together till they figured out who the intruders were.  
>Even Katherine stayed back now that she had decided to help. Surprisingly she hadn't replayed the Damon-Elena incident to anyone.<br>Damon decided he needed to hunt so he left soon after.

"What is it?",he spat at Katherine without even looking back.  
>" Well well well.I thot you'd like some company hunting."<br>"Nope.I work alone. And especially not yours.",he said.  
>"You wound me Damon!", she pretended to look hurt. " I am with you'll you know. I seriously want to help.",she said turning serious.<p>

"I can see that. But why Katherine ? whats in it for you ?"  
>She sighed. " I've spent all my undead life running from Klaus. And I've been good at it too. At first I enjoyed the hide and seek games. The manipulations...", she almost looked apologetic as she said that,clearly remembering 1864.<br>"But in all honesty,I'm tired of it now. And I really do care about you'll. And for what its worth I really really did love Stefan. And I'd want to help find him. Because whatever Klaus has in mind with him,its definitely not going to be good".

Damon looked at her thoughtfully.  
>"There definitely must be some ulterior motive. I bet you think that now Stefan is on the human stuff he and Elena will have problems and you can swoop in and have him".<br>"I wish. He did love me though once upon a time. You did too. But what I see in him for Elena... Well let's just say I wish all this Klaus business is over as soon as possible. I wouldn't have run away from you'll if it weren't for him. But I guess I lost my chance. If its Elena whom he wants then I can't "compel" him. Pun intended.",she laughed.

"But will Elena want him?",she continued "I mean his good vampire side is what attracts him to her. And ironically Stefan's on a human killing spree and you on the other hand ... ", she left it at that.

They were almost at the outskirts of the north end of Mystic Falls by now. Katherine had realised what Damon planned on doing at the boarding house itself and had decided to follow him. She knew that he knew it was futile but Damon felt like he needed to do something actively to look for Stefan.

They hadn't picked on his scent or Klaus's for that matter whilst on the search. But still Damon and Katherine thoroughly combed the woods before coming out on the streets again.

Damon was thankful that she dint expand her earlier statement. Knowing her she wouldve tried every leaf in the book to rile him and frustrate the living daylights out of him with anything concerning Elena.

He still had his doubts about her intentions. This is Katherine we're talking about. She may love Stefan. But nothing comes in between her love for herself.  
>So even though she's being thoughtful I still have to keep my gaurd on,he thought.<br>We need her to find Stefan.  
>Also its good to have an extra pair of vampire hands when unknown supernaturals are running about the town.<p>

So for now he thought he'll give Katherine the benefit of doubt.  
>If she tries anything remotely stupid...<p>

"You can trust me you know",she said quietly.

Damon looked shocked. Had she just...? No. ! She couldnt. Could she ?

"Relax Damon. I can't read your mind. But I can read your face. Its all good. I've not been entirely truthful in the past. So I'm not surprised you don't trust me. But honestly all I want to do is help bring Stefan back and if possible kill Klaus. I'm tired of running from him. And if there's anyone who can remotely do that its Bonnie. So here I am. And I know your not planning on kicking me out yet."

Damon smiled a small smile. " 'Yet' being the key word Katherine ".

" So finally! Some sunshine ! Gloom doesn't become you Damon Salvatore. Its more of a Stefan trait.", she said. " We've looked at the entire perimeter of the town Damon. No sign of them at all. "

"Tomorrow we'll go further",he said determinedly.  
>Katherine dint say anything but her look clearly stated that this was not possible to be done manually.<br>But he needed to do it. And she understood that.

"So how about some of that dinner now ?", she asked.

"Yup. Sounds good. But we can't drain anyone. I still want Bonnie on our side.", he joked.

"Ok. Till I'm here we'll play by her rules. Considering she has a hundred witches power its best not to irritate her",she submitted.

Meanwhile,Jeremy was awoken by someone calling him over and over again.  
>"Jer ? Jer ? Hellllo! Wake up! "<p>

"Hmmm. 5 minutes... ",he rambled.

"I dont have 5 more minutes you moron ! Get up !"

"What does a dude have to do to get a few hours of decent shuteye here man?",he cribbed as he rubbed his eyes open.

He almost fell off the bed widening his eyes as he saw Vicky perched beside him.

"V..Vicky ? Your back... What are you doing here ? Where's Anna ?",he stammered.

"I'm alone here. Listen there's something important I've come to tell you ok... And you've got to tell everyone else. I don't have much time and I'm not even supposed to be here", she said.

Jeremy sat up in attention.

"Look some wierd woman is in town and she's super powerful. I don't know what she is or what she wants. But all you guys must stay together. Don't go alone anywhere. And especially do not go to look for Stefan. I know Damon won't listen but you've got to tell everyone to stay put.", she said quickly looking over her shoulder her eyes darting to the window.

"Darker times are in store Jer. And you'll must be ready for it together. Nothing you do will bring Stefan back. He'll be back on his own."

"Take care Jeremy",she said with a sad smile squeezing his hand.  
>"I don't know if you'll see me again".<p>

And before he could say or do anything she was gone.

**hey i no this is a short one but i felt it should stop here.**

**please let me know what ul think...**

**suggestions will be welcome...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6.**_

_**DISCLAIMER.**_

_**BEEN LONG SINCE IVE SAID THAT I DO NOT OWN TVD, ONLY THE PLOT AND MY OC'S..**_

_**HOPE YOU'LL ARE LIKING THE WAY THE STORY IS MOVING .. AS USUAL OPINIONS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE MOST WELCOME...**_

"Don't go looking for him?",Damon yelled. "You've got to be kidding me".

"That's what she said specifically",Jeremy countered.

"And since when do we listen to Vicky?",Damon added sounding caustic.

"She was warning Jeremy,Damon and we must admit that she being a ghost may know more than us." Alaric reasoned.

"She mentioned some woman with powers. I bet that's our intruder. Although I'm surprised its only one person. I thought there would be more" Bonnie said.

"Hello? Isn't it good that its only one? Less to worry about. If she tries something we can surely take her !" Caroline looked relieved.

"That's my girl",Tyler said proudly wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"Your girl?",Bonnie questioned while Elena raised her eyebrows at an equally stunned Caroline.

Alaric and Jeremy looked amused while Damon and Katherine looked uninterested.

"I meant.." Tyler spluttered, " she's all brave and all now. So I just wanted to compliment her on that. And besides we should all be positive. Like Caroline. No point in being sad and depressed. We've got a job to do guys." He said adding the last line hoping it would serve to distract them from his earlier idiocy.

"What job? Vicky's clearly stated not to go looking for Stefan." Bonnie said still eyeing Caroline and silently giving her the this is not yet over and we'll discuss this later look.

"Perhaps. But we still don't know who that woman is and what she's doing in Mystic Falls. We need to find her. " Tyler said.

"He's right. Vicky also seemed like she wasn't supposed to come and warn me. She kept looking over her shoulder. And when she left she said she wasn't sure if she'd see me again." Jeremy said.

"So it looks like this woman has sent Vicky somewhere. So is she gone or yet here? And has she taken Anna and Jenna with her?" Elena asked.

"We can't be sure yet. We have to assume she's here. She's been around us but hasn't come across or done anything to us. So she's on neutral ground as of now. My only concern is, she's met the ghosts and Vicky dint have any nice things to say about her. Why hasn't she met us yet ? She clearly knows about us and spies on us." Katherine said.

"Whatever. Look I'm not going to listen some ghost coming and tell me I'm not supposed to look for my brother okay!",Damon yelled.  
>"And besides what if she was sent by that wierd woman to throw us off gaurd ? Maybe she's threatened by us and does not want us to find Stefan".<p>

"Look Damon. Vicky wouldn't lie to me" Jeremy insisted. "She looked like she was telling me the truth and also that she was not supposed to be here. "

"Then why dint she elaborate? All she did was tell you to stop searching for Stefan and that he would come back on his own. That's sounds a bit shady Jer." Elena said.

"What else did she say?" Bonnie asked.

"That darker times are going to come and we should all be together. And she said goodbye to me as if she wasn't coming back." He said.

"She was right about that" , Bonnie said with worry lines creasing her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Last night I had a dream. I saw nothing but darkness and a lot of wind. Like a storm. And heard howling. Very loud howling. Like someone or something was crying. These are dark dreams I'm sure of it."

"Well. So its established officially that out worst nightmare isn't over yet." Alaric said.

"Dude that was established when Klaus took Stefan away. Now with all these ghosts and supernatural women its just going to get worse." Tyler said.

"I don't care. We're still going to look for Stefan." Elena declared looking at Damon who nodded at Elena in reassurance.

UNKNOWN POV.

I sped through the night. Running was definitely my favourite sport and form of transport.  
>And I preferred the cover of darkness where no one could see me. Not that I was afraid of that. But why invite any complications ?<br>I missed home though. Nothing like running through the vast expanse of my homeland.  
>Soon. I thought.<p>

For now I'll have to stay here. Till everything is over.  
>And we were close. So close.<br>But well. It has to get over someday. And it will.

I've waited centuries then a few more months won't hurt.  
>But you know what they say about the finish line. The closer you get the more impatient you get.<p>

Luckily patience is one of my virtues.  
>That's why even after waiting for over 5 minutes for my visitor I wasn't fretting much. Because she was never late.<br>I had no reason to worry.  
>She was very good at taking care of herself.<p>

"Finally. Its been long Azra", I said without even turning.

"I've given up on surprising you", she said smiling, coming toward me.

"You know very well I can't surprise you either. Even before I know it you know when I want to come and visit you." I argued hugging her tightly.

"Now hopefully we don't have to be apart for a long time. Its time to join forces." Azra said.

"So I take it that you've accomplished what we came here for" I asked.

"Well part of it at least. Let's see how things go from here on." She said.

"Hmmm" I said. "So these people here what do you think about them?"

"They are definitely not foes from what I've gathered." Azra said. " But I'm not sure if we can count them as allies either."

"Well then. Maybe its time to see for ourselves then" I said as we both vanished into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7.**

As promised Damon had not stopped looking for his brother.  
>He and Elena used to start every morning early before anyone could wake up and drive till as far as they could searching for Klaus and Stefan.<br>They kept a keen eye on the news looking for any suspicious vampire killing activity that would give away Klaus's location.  
>But it seemed that they had been careful with their killings if any and there was no other way to track them.<p>

Katherine dint know the woman who had taken the ghosts away but something told her from her centuries of experience that her words should have been taken seriously.  
>She was sure Damon wouldn't be able to find Stefan ever unless they had help from the woman or until Stefan or Klaus decided to reveal themselves eventually.<p>

So since neither of those scenarios seemed to be panning out she decided that inspite of the redundancy of the situation she would help Damon and Elena find Stefan.

After all she wanted Stefan found as much as they did if not more.

The only reason she left Stefan behind when she ran away from Mystic Falls was to protect him from Klaus.

And now after all these years Klaus had somehow managed to procure the one person she had truly loved and wanted to keep away from harm.

And she would do anything to bring him back.  
>Even if it meant to go on futile search parties with Damon and Elena.<p>

She knew they dint care for her much but even in her joining their search there was a tacit relief of someone believing that they were actively doing something instead of sitting around and waiting.

By the end of the week none of them had gained any ground and Damon's patience was starting to wear thin.  
>He desperately wanted to believe that he could find his brother.<br>And more than that he refused to acknowledge that there could be any truth to Vicky's words.

But now he seriously prayed for a stroke of luck because he knew he had come to his wit's end.

He needed to do something to find Stefan. Be actively involved. Because waiting would lead to thinking and thinking would lead to remembering the night he had almost died and how Elena had told him that she liked him just the way he is.

And even though he suspected the kiss between them was completely innocent and out of pity from Elena's part he couldnt stop a small part of himself hoping that there was more to it than that.

And although it tore him apart to be wishing for this given the circumstances he couldnt stop feeling this.

Stefan gave himself up to Klaus so that you could live Damon.  
>And this is how you repay him ?<br>An eternity of misery and more.  
>What if he comes back and sees you and Elena together?<br>Any shred of humanity left in him will vanish at that sight.  
>You can't do this to him. Even in your thoughts.<p>

Elena had also not addressed their kiss from that night which strengthened his doubts about it being a final goodbye kiss rather than anything romantic.  
>He was thankful for that.<p>

Because he was sure that he would not be able to handle the truth of that kiss in this state of his.

Whether the kiss was real or not either way the truth would wound him so he decided its better to shove that topic under the carpet forever than face complications.

Finally closing his mind from his internal monologue he took the turn towards the boarding house and shut off the car.

Elena and Katherine got out and they started towards the house together.

"She's here.",Katherine said ,stopping and looking around.

"Who?",Elena asked in confusion.

"That woman. The intruder. Its her. I'm sure. And she's still inside. I can clearly smell her. "

"How's that possible? Someone would have called and told us. ",Damon argued.

" Everyone was going to hang out at Bonnie's today. So maybe she realised the house was empty and decided to pay a visit. " ,Elena said.

"Very well then. Its about time. Let's see who these new people are and what they've been hiding",Damon said getting into fight mode immediately.

"Damon. Relax. I know we know nothing about her besides the fact that she's been stalking us and that the ghosts are scared of her. She may be very powerful. So you need to control yourself till we realise fully what their motives are.",Katherine explained trying to reign him.

"She's right Damon. Don't do anything stupid. We don't know yet what her intentions are." , Elena said.

Elena quickly sent a text to Bonnie and Caroline explaining their situation in case they needed back up.

The three of them then made their way to the house.

Sure enough there was a tall confident brunette sitting at the bar nursing a drink of what appeared to be Damon's favourite scotch.

Strike one. He thought eyeing her darkly.

"Finally" , they heard someone talking from behind and all of them turned to see a red headed woman similarly built like the brunette.  
>She was perched on a comfortable looking rocking chair and was looking at them with a bored expression.<p>

"We've been waiting for quite some time now." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry. If I'd known I was expecting 'guests' I wouldve arranged a more appropriate welcome party" , Damon remarked sarcastically unable to hold his tongue.

"That's ok",the brunette replied placing her glass on the counter and heading toward them. "We've pretty much made ourselves at home."

"I can see that", he replied irritatedly.

"Please",Elena said tiredly to Damon.  
>And looking at the women she said, "we know you've been following us and keeping tabs on us but since you've taken the trouble of showing yourself maybe a few explanations would be nice".<p>

"Well well well. The petrova doppelgangers ! In the flesh ! " Said the red head. "No wonder Klaus couldnt get enough of Mystic Falls."

"It was a waste wasn't it. Your little search effort.", the brunette said. "I thought you wouldve taken a ghosts advice seriously."

"The ghost being Vicky. Well if you would've stalked us enough you would've known Vicky is not on my board of advisors !"

"Enough", the red head seemed to be losing patience for small talk. " Either way you haven't found your brother and you won't. Not without our help at least."

"And you would help us why exactly?",Katherine asked.

"Firstly who are you ? And why were you following us all week ?",Damon asked.

"We were looking for Klaus. And reached just after he freed himself from the curse. And now we are looking for him and would want to find him as much as you would want to." The red headed said.

" Why are you looking for him? And what does that have to do with us?", Elena questioned.

"Simple. We want to kill him.",she replied.

"So how does that concern us since your so confident that we need your you can help yourself." Damon said.

" We can. But recently we learnt of a very very strong spell that could help us get Klaus faster than anything else could. And for that we need what you have."

"Bonnie.",Elena whispered.

"That's right doppelganger." Said the brunette. "She's a smart one."

"How can we trust you ? For all we know you may be here on Klaus's orders.", Katherine said.

"I'm not in a mood to clear doubts but the fact that all of you'll are still alive and well should speak volumes." The red head claimed.

"You still haven't told us who you are.",Elena said.

"I'm Anahid.",said the red head.  
>"And she is my sister, Azra. Klaus is our father."<p>

**Sorry for the cliffie !**  
><strong>But I'll update soon !<strong>  
><strong>Thanks to all who reviewed alerted and favourited !<strong>  
><strong>Inputs are always welcome !<strong>  
><strong>Coming chapters have a lot of explanations ! And finally will reveal some Original history !<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reviewing ! It really makes my day and makes me wanna write better and update sooner !**  
><strong>So here's the next chapter and a lot of twisted revelations.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy it !<strong>

_**CHAPTER 8.**_

"You still haven't told us who you are.",Elena said.

"I'm Anahid.",said the red head.  
>"And she is my sister,Azra. And Klaus is our father."<p>

There was a dead silence which may have lasted for five seconds or five minutes,one couldnt say.  
>After what seemed like very long Katherine seemed to regain her composure first.<p>

"What?",she spluttered. "That's impossible. Both of you'll are completely different species. I don't even know what you'll are. And whatever it is you'll can't be sisters. "

"Klaus is a vampire. That too a hybrid. He can't bear children." Damon stated simply still stunned by the girls' news.

"Did he create you'll ? Is he starting to build his hybrid army or whatever he calls it ?" , Elena asked her eyes widening.

The ladies meanwhile stood quiet hearing all the possible scenarios the shocked audience dished out in front of them.

"I'm guessing you'll want the rest of your friends to hear this too. Right Elena ?", Anahid said. "If I'm not mistaken they are on their way here."

"About a minute and a half away I'd say", Azra said cocking her head sideways in concentration.

Elena had no idea how they knew that she had texted Bonnie n Caroline. And although she hadn't asked them to come immediately she had said that in case they don't hear from her in fifteen minutes they should all head to the boarding house with all of Alaric's ammunition they could lay their hands on.

"Elena ? Damon ?", they heard Bonnie call out.

The door had been left open and Bonnie and Alaric entered first followed by Tyler, Caroline and Jeremy.

They stopped short when they saw Elena,Damon and Katherine who all seemed unharmed along with two women they had not met yet.

"So now that all of you'll are gathered here we can begin the Q and A round", Azra said with fake enthusiasm.

Bonnie looked questioningly at Elena.

"We've been around in Mystic Falls for the last few days. It was us that you kept suspecting of following you. In truth we weren't really following you'll as much as observing you'll.",Azra said.

"We had to make sure that you'll could be trusted to cooperate with us. We mean no harm. Not yet at least. And judging by what Azra says about you'll I think we can co-exist and work together smoothly very well for our goals.", Anahid said.

"Which are exactly what ?", Caroline couldnt help asking.

"Finding and killing Klaus for us and finding Stefan for you'll. Although I'm pretty sure killing Klaus could be a favourable add on on your agenda as well. " Answered Anahid.

"Who are you'll ?",Bonnie asked her face scrunched in deep concentration. It was like she was trying to match the pieces af a very tricky puzzle together and yet she was stumped.

"Yes. Coming back to that. As we said earlier. I'm Anahid and this is my sister Azra. And Klaus is our father. "

The silence that repeated could very well be Deja vu. There really wasn't any other reaction that could be expected from a statement like the above.

" But ? But. Klaus is a vampire. An original that too. Did he bear you'll before he was turned ? " Caroline asked confused.

"That's not possible",Bonnie claimed still looking confused. "Both of you'll are clearly supernatural. And yet not anything like I've sensed before. Yet Anahid, you seem to give the same aura or slightly similar to what Klaus possessed. Only its so much stronger. And so powerful.  
>And Azra. You have a very powerful aura too. But so unlike your sister's.<p>

They remained quiet while the room could actually hear the wheels rolling inside Bonnie's head.

"What are you'll ?" She asked finally.

"I said Klaus is our father. But we dint have the same mother. " Anahid explained.

" My mother was a witch.",Azra said.

"And mine was", Anahid said pausing for effect " a werewolf. "

**good? bad? different?**

**pls review and let me know.**

**thanks..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Thanks again to LizziePixie-Aiko and Loraena my loyal reviewers !  
>Tried to get this chapter up sooner for you'll !<strong>

_**CHAPTER 9.**_

"So you are",Elena said looking at Anahid "a vampire-werewolf hybrid like Klaus."  
>Anahid nodded.<p>

" And I am a vampire-witch hybrid " , Azra qouted.

Everyone was at a loss of words. There were so many questions running in each mind but no one knew where to begin from.

"If you'll are indeed Klaus's daughters then why do you want to kill him ? Shouldn't you be working with him rather than against him?" , Damon asked.

"Klaus stands for everything we are against. From where we come we are deemed the Protectors of Balance. And this balance has been tipped a long way especially after he broke the curse.", Azra replied.

"You, you know about the curse?",Caroline asked shocked.

"Have known of it ever since we were big enough to know the meaning of the word curse." Anahid said.

"Of course we know of it. Especially since it was my mother who placed it on Klaus in the first place." Azra said.

The others stood with gaping mouths looking at the ladies in front of them. This was getting crazier and crazier. But then again when you live in Mystic Falls the definition of crazy is only a matter of opinion.

"How old are you'll ?" Bonnie asked.

"I've been around for 976 years and Azra is 975." Anahid explained. "I am Klaus's eldest child and far as we know he doesn't know of Azra yet. She was unplanned and her mother never told him about her to protect her. "

"Eldest? There are more of you ?",Elena asked eyes widening.

"Maybe we should start from the beginning." Anahid said sighing.

"You may want to sit down",Azra suggested. "This could take a while."

The audience took their seats. Elena and Bonnie sat together holding hands while Alaric and Damon sat on their either sides.

Tyler and Jeremy took the chairs while Katherine preferred to stand. She wanted to be on her gaurd with the two new additions. Not that she could do anything if they decided to attack. They were older and clearly stronger than her. This irritated her a bit. She was used to being the oldest vampire. Well with the exception of Klaus and Elijah of course.  
>But she was keen to hear what these women had to say.<p>

"Since Katherine and Elena are present here I'll start with the involvement of the original Petrova.  
>This goes back to time when the Original head Sir Norman who was Elijah's grandfather was very close to the king at that time. The king then had no heir and no matter how many wives he took he could never obtain a child.<br>In those days the witches lived secretly in fear of the people finding out about their powers and claiming them to be the work of satan. But Sir Norman knew of an old powerful witch whom he came across once while patrolling the irish highlands.  
>He saw her performing a spell and told her that he would keep her identity a secret as long as she helped him become the new king.<br>The witch had no choice but to take up on Norman's offer as she had three young children to take care of. Her children being young had not learnt yet of their powers fully and thus she feared that they would not be able to protect themselves from any harm.  
>So for their sake she decided to go along with Norman and help him become king" Anahid explained.<p>

"Why dint she just kill him? If she was powerful as you say and he was alone then she could have just killed him and her secret would remain safe",Katherine interjected.

" That would have been an easy way out and actually wouldve saved a lot of lives but still witches are forces of nature. They do their bidding as close to nature as they can. And taking life is against the rules of nature. And witches back then did nothing that could kill anyone. Even for self defence they at most would stun or minimally wound someone. But killing was against their honour. Which is why Zahbia the witch made Norman promise that he would never harm the king to get the throne and he would never ask her to harm mankind for the purpose of his ambitions.  
>He agreed to her conditions. And although she absolutely despised what she had to do she had to return his favour of keeping her secret by doing his bidding. Because a witch when indebted to someone with their life always does as told by the one who saves them till she's clear of the debt. Katherine must know this very well" Azra said looking at Katherine clearly referring to Emily's loyalty toward her.<p>

Katherine shrugged indifferently. Azra continued " that's why Zahbia made him promise that he wouldn't ever ask her to kill anyone. Because a witch in debt when asked to kill by her saviour has no choice but to do their bidding inspite of the imbalance it causes."

"So Norman never asked her to kill anyone but he was smart. He dint want anyone to come in the way of his ambitions. And doing that without killing the king seemed very difficult. So he figured that the king was human after all and someday he would die. Then he would take over. In the meantime he would make sure that the king bore no heir and he would creep into the kings good books as his right hand and confidante and when the time would come the dying king would name him heir to the throne."

"But just as the king was human so was Norman. Chances were that he could die before the king. On a battlefield or of natural causes. One never knew. So Norman made Zahbia place an immortality spell on him. So that he would age extremely slowly but never ever die. At the same time he made sure that the king had no child. Zahbia was instructed to place a spell which rendered the king infertile. All these caused a major imbalance in nature which Zahbia was very well aware of but she couldnt do anything about it. She had put forth her conditions and they were accepted. Beyond that she was helpless." Anahid explained.

" So a few years went by and the king still had no child inspite of many wives. This disturbed the king a lot. People were starting to talk and he was worried that they might doubt his fertility. So he decided to adopt a child secretly and make his current wife fake a pregnancy. This was not what Norman had planned for. He had moved up in the kings list of confidantes and thus when the king told him of his plan he was worried that maybe he needed to alter things a bit.  
>The king placed Norman incharge of finding a suitable family whose son could be adopted by the king.<br>This reassured him a little. Since he was incharge of finding such a boy he could take his own time. But he could not put it off any longer. So he did something that was the most cruel and lowest thing ever to be done in the history of mankind.  
>He arranged for mass killings of full term pregnant women and also at that time there was no way to determine if the child in the womb was a girl or a boy, Norman decided to take no women pregnant with either a boy or a girl were targeted.<br>The deaths were made to look as if it was a result of an epidemic that targeted women bearing babies and neonates." Azra said clearly angry at reciting the events.

Anahid placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her continued with the story letting Azra gain her composure.

" Since medicine was barely advanced in that age nothing could be done to save the lives. Midwives from all over the country and even close by kingdoms were called to help and monitor the pregnancies but nothing could be done.

When Zahbia learnt of Norman's involvement she was livid to an extent that could not be measured.  
>Hen anger knew no bounds and that night her powers could not be reigned in creating a storm the country had never witnessed before.<br>There was torrential downpour for hours. It seemed like the tears that had stopped falling from her dry eyes from crying for hours were now falling from the angry clouds above.  
>Her wrath caused her to forget her debt to Norman and she cursed him.<p>

She said since he was so fond of immortality she would give him immortality in a complete new sense altogether. He would be undead for eternity. Not living. No soul. No heartbeat. And just like he has ended the life of so many innocent children and women alike his sons too will face immortality when they come of age. And he will never ever be able to bear more children.

And his wife too would never be able to carry anymore children even from another man.  
>When his wife Hermia heard of the curse and of the bloodshed her husband had caused she was overwhelmed with the grief of Norman's actions and the fact she will never be a mother again.<br>She died of shock and grief. And soon after Norman died of grief too because he could not bear the separation from his wife whom he dearly loved.  
>Only Norman came back from the dead and Hermia dint." Anahid explained.<p>

At this point Azra interrupted. " Hermia's maiden name was . . . . . . ", she said looking at everyone. "Svetlana Petrova".

**Saw it coming ? I dint either ! ;-)  
>Joking. !<br>Was the history too much ?  
>This is all imagination and I've not researched any dates, eras etc. Nothing is factual. Not even the time line and the places !<br>So pls go with my flow !  
>More to come in the next chapters.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10.**_

"Wow",Caroline exclaimed.

Pretty much the same emotion was going through everyone's minds. Only no one could put it as eloquently as Caroline had.

"So Hermia the original Petrova was Klaus's grandmother ? " , Jeremy inquired.

"Hermia was a petrova. Yes.",Anahid said. "But she was not the original one. Her daughter, Kiara was the one who Katherine and Elena resemble. She was also the youngest of Norman's children.  
>Since Zahbia had cursed only his sons to the fate of immortality, Kiara escaped it and went on to live a human life.<p>

Norman had 2 sons. In those days men came at age at 21 years. But Amadeus his younger son died at the age of 17 due to spanish flu.

Norman was distraught at the untimely demise of his son. But relieved in a way that he had been freed of the curse that was his fate along with his elder brother Joseph.

Joseph had married young and started a family when he learnt of the curse. Unlike his parents he dint seem to find the concept of being a Vampire pitiful.  
>He rather looked forward to the power it would yield him. And thus he wanted a family which would carry on.<p>

Joseph had 5 sons before he turned.  
>Dominic,Fabian,Elijah,Fergusson and Adrian.<br>His wife, still human was pregnant with his sixth child when he became a vampire.  
>This child was named Niklaus.<p>

Being the youngest of the brothers he was well aware about his family history. After Dominic the eldest one turned Klaus couldnt wait to do the same. He was besotted with the idea of power and like Joseph seemed the most ambitious amongst the rest of his brothers.

But at the age of 19 he accidentally killed an opponent he was duelling with in a swordfight. After that he experienced some changes in his body near full moon.  
>And at the first full moon after this incident he transformed into his wolf form.<p>

Joseph and his siblings were left speechless. This had to mean only one thing. Joseph's wife Irina had been unfaithful. And that too with a werewolf. Arch enemy of vampires. To joseph this was the ultimate betrayal.

He sought out the wolf who had fathered Klaus and killed him in front of all his children including Klaus.  
>Klaus had been his favourite child sharing his ambitions and thirst for power. And now he was not only not his blood but the blood of a filthy wolf.<p>

He was going to submit Irina and Klaus to the same fate when Kiara rushed to Joseph and fell on his feet begging for their lives.

She said that he must spare Irina and Klaus. If anyone needed to be punished it would be her. Because Klaus was not Irina's son.

He was Kiara's son born out of wedlock.

**Hmmm. Tweaked the story a bit !**

**Whats a story/series without any saga, adultery and some drama. ?**  
><strong>Loll !<strong>

**I know its a short chapter but I always feel like ending at a shocking note to give you readers time to process and look forward to the new chapters !**

**But I'll update sooner !**

**Please review and let me know your opinions.**  
><strong>Also suggestions pertaining to the storyline are always welcome.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11.**_

**So here's the next chapter.**  
><strong>I promised I'd update very soon.<strong>  
><strong>So here goes.<strong>

"Oh my God",Caroline breathed. "This feels like I'm listening to some soap on television".

"You've not even heard half of it yet", Azra smirked.

"So our original Petrova, Kiara is Katherine's and Elena's ancestor and Klaus's mother ?", Alaric stated the obvious in awe.

"That's disgusting" Bonnie exclaimed, mirroring the look of shock on Elena's face. " And yet he had a relationship with Katherine knowing very well she was one of his descendants.".

"Klaus lost all forms of morality long ago. That's assuming he ever had any morals in the first place.", Anahid mentioned. "And besides, he must have figured that after almost five centuries and god knows how many generations the heredity wouldn't count as much".

"But now that we know that Klaus was Kiara's and the wolf's son that should make him your average werewolf right? So how does the vampire-wolf hybrid thing fit in ?" , Tyler asked curiously.

Azra continued, " I'll get to that. Everyone was shocked at Kiara's words. Irina was crying silently. That's when Kiara explained that many years ago after the birth of Adrian, Kiara had met a handsome and strong young man who at that time she had no idea was a wolf.  
>She fell in love with him and soon became pregnant with his child.<br>He offered to marry her since at that time being an unmarried mother was considered as good as a crime.

But when she found out what he was she begged him to run away and never come back because if her brother found out not only would he kill him but also her and their unborn child.

She confided in her sister in law who helped her out by suggesting that she would pretend to be pregnant and claim Klaus as her own. In the meantime she sent Kiara away on the pretext of travelling to other kingdoms, when her body started to show her pregnancy.

In truth Kiara was staying close to Irina's maiden home where she bore Klaus and Irina took him as her own son.

After that Kiara's secret remained safe between them and Joseph also had Kiara married to the prince of a nearby kingdom in the next few years. She had 3 daughters and no more sons.

After hearing the truth Joseph was livid and he kicked Klaus out of his home and his life.  
>Kiara took Klaus to live with her since her husband had died and her daughters were married.<p>

But Klaus was seething with silent rage.  
>Joseph had killed his father. And after all the years of raising him like a son he had in one instant disowned him.<p>

He vowed to avenge his father's death and his insult.

He had been the closest to Elijah from amongst all his brothers. And Elijah was deeply upset at the seperation.  
>Also Elijah was the most sentimental of the lot.<br>He did not approve of his fathers treatment toward Klaus.  
>Thus for the longest of time he was Klaus's aide.<p>

But Klaus was no fool. He knew that Joseph and his sons were way more powerful than him.

Even though he was a wolf and he could transform whenever he wanted at that time, he was still outnumbered and could be easily killed.

So that's when he decided to turn.  
>He had Elijah's blood in his system when he killed himself and emerged as a vampire-wolf.<br>Not a hybrid in the truest sense but a cross between the two nevertheless. And definitely more powerful than any vampire or wolf indivisually. " Azra explained.

"And over a couple of years he hunted down every member of his former family and killed them with silver daggers dipped in white ash wood.

This caused differences between him and Elijah and finally the two separated.  
>That's when Elijah decided he must put an end to Klaus. But Klaus killed him too." Anahid finished off.<p>

"That's why Elijah couldnt kill Klaus. He thought Klaus would re unite Elijah with his family where he could remove the daggers and bring them back to life. But Klaus had a totally different definition of a reunion in mind." , Katherine concluded.

"Yup. And that is why Elijah has reason to hate Klaus more than anyone. Because he was betrayed twice by him. And thus since he's related to Klaus by blood and betrayal he's an essential tool in our endeavour to end Klaus once and for all." Anahid said.

"But Elijah's dead. And his body is with Klaus. There's no way of even knowing where they are let alone retrieve his body",Elena argued.

"Yes. That's true for now",Azra said. " But we'll find them. And soon we'll get Elijah back." Azra said confidantly.

"And pray tell, how is this great feat going to be accomplished ? ", Damon said unable to hide his irritation at the vampire-witch hybrid's smugness.

"Why do you think the ghosts were summoned Damon ?" Azra replied looking him in the eye without flinching.

"They are going to bring Elijah back."

**Yeah you guessed right. I had to end the chapter here.**

**Any guesses on how the ghosts are going to manage this ?**

**And yes we'll soon come to the part about Klaus's progeny as well,In the following chapters.**

**Pls tell me if anythin doesn't make sense or if I should continue with the same flow.**

**Your feedback is greatly valued.**


	12. Chapter 12

"You called upon the ghosts!",Jeremy questioned eyes wide.

"Yes. I did",Azra replied.

"But... But I thought they came because of me. Because of my coming back from the dead. Bonnie said there would be consequences.",Jeremy spluttered.

"Sure there would be side effects if you wish to call it that. You crossed the realm and came back. That counts for something. That means you will be able to see and interact with anyone who is between death and the Beyond." Azra explained. "Since you came back obviously you're able to only see the ghosts of those who've died. And not of those who've reached the Beyond."

"Jeremy,that's why you won't see your parents.",Anahid told him gently answering the unasked question in his eyes.

"Hey that's a good thing Jer! See mom and dad are happy where they are. Did you really want them to come here and see all that's going on here. They're better off without knowing what's really happening here. Plus we know now that their souls are truly in peace",Elena comforted Jeremy hugging him tightly.

"She's right Jeremy. They are in a better place.", Azra ressured him.

"But how did you call upon them?",Bonnie asked confused."I have the power of several witches with me but yet I have to beg and plead for them to help me. And yet they do it only if they wish to. How did you get them to do your bidding?"

"Well,Azra is not just any vampire-witch hybrid. She is one of the most powerful witches in the history of witches. And being part vampire adds to her power. Her mother is a very very strong and respected witch. She knew how to call upon the departed. But Azra here can not only call onto those who are dead but also those Beyond."Anahid said. "But she's never done that and never will. Mainly because it requires too much power and also because they don't have anything left to come back for. They've fulfilled their purpose. Those who haven't stay in the realm between the departed and the Beyond. That's why she decided to summon them. And Jeremy since you had returned from the realm it was only natural for you to be able to see and talk to them"

"But why did you choose Vicky,Anna and Jenna for this?",Elena asked.

"I dint necessarily choose them",Azra clarified."They chose themselves. Although they dint remember this when they came back because the journey back can cause a few disturbances in their comprehension. And also I thought since they main job was to find Klaus what better ghosts than the ones whom Klaus had killed himself. That's where Jenna stepped up. She said that she failed Elena and Jeremy while she was alive and she won't repeat that in far as Vicky and Anna go they saw you in the realm and were really worried for you Jeremy. They decided they too would come back and help you'll out.  
>Although there are many more ghosts whom we've summoned because we do not know where Klaus is at all so it'll take a large force to find them. "<p>

"But how will they know where to look for Klaus?",Alaric questioned.

"Ghosts are much faster and more attuned to death than we are. They'll sense death and try looking for Klaus everywhere they can." Anahid said.

"And how are they going to bring Elijah back ?",Damon asked.

"No one will be able to see them. Once they find Klaus they will look for Elijah. Since Elijah has faced death,multiple times for that matter," Azra said smiling slightly "he will be able to see the ghosts. They'll bring him to me safely. And a few will carry on with Klaus to keep tabs on his whereabouts."

"What about Stefan ? When do we bring him back ? Can't he come with Elijah itself ?",Elena asked pleadingly.

Damon wanted to ask the same question but seeing how desperately she raised that doubt pinched him badly. He knew he shouldn't feel anything. Stefan was her boyfriend after all. She would be dying to get him back. And Damon wouldn't want anything but for Stefan to be back too. But it hurt all the same because it only confirmed that he could never have Elena. Ever.

"No. We cannot have Stefan returning with Elijah." Azra said strongly. "Klaus won't miss Elijah since he's packed up in a casket. But if Stefan goes missing he's surely going to suspect something is up. And we cannot have him on gaurd yet. We need Elijah first to prepare to kill Klaus. By the time he realises Elijah's gone it will be too late for him and easier for us."

Elena looked even more distraught at this knew it would be difficult not having Stefan with her when she would know of his whereabouts but it was important that their plan remained between them only. so she would do a few more days without him. as long as she knew he was safe and still hanging onto the theads of his humanity.

"Its just a little time more Elena. We'll know how Stefan is at least and soon he can come back." Anahid said softly.

Wow. This woman can really be compassionate if she wants to Damon thought eyeing her critically. Her tall strong frame was bounded by her beautiful strawberry blond hair that fell in long waves till her lower face held innocent beauty which had remained the same for over 900 years. if he dint know better he would be captivated by her hazel eyes which shined brighter with the dazzling red hair in the background.  
>She radiated strength but at the same time dint look like she ever took advantage of it.<br>Balancing her strength and emotions came easily to her he noticed.

Unlike Azra who always seemed to be gaurded. On the lookout. Guess with great power comes great responsibility he thought chuckling to himself unable to believe that he had been corny enough to quote movie lines.

But Damon could not get over how... How human Anahid looked right now and even when she was comforting Jeremy. He wondered if he would've spent so much time analysing her if he had seen her only as a person and not out of any supernatural context.

He had been greatly intimidated in the beginning but as time went by he realised it was only because of their stature that they held in the Original world. It had nothing to do with them personally.  
>On their own they were like any other normal supernaturals. Well as normal as it could get.<p>

He noticed the differences between the sisters. Anahid was more human when her gaurd dropped and Azra well she never dropped her guard. He guessed her being a witch kept her kept her permanently attuned to everything around her. She also had probably appointed herself at Anahid's bodyguard. Not that she needed one Damon thought.

Anahid. What a beautiful name. So unusual. And so fitting for her. He couldnt imagine any other name on her.

Wait a minute. Why do you want to find an alternative to her original name Damon ? And yes it may be a beautiful name but whats it to you ? You don't even know them well. And they are Klaus's family after all. Just like Elijah. And blood is always thicker than water. And revenge. They could always go back on their word just like Elijah did.  
>And where would that leave them then?<br>Who knows who could die this time.

And that's why Damon you need to stop having 1864 human thoughts about the very not so human women standing in front of you. Although it will be difficult he thought looking at Anahid. What is it about her? What is it that is battling the ever so cynical and untrusting mind of Damon Salvatore and beckoning me to look at her as a friend. And trust her. Trust her to bring my brother back. Trust her to finally rid Elena of all her troubles so she could finally live the life of a normal teenager.

And trust her enough for him to bare the depths of the person that he is without any feelings of shame. Guilt. Remorse.  
>Which he knew he should be feeling.<p>

God knows he's done enough in his undead life to feel all the above emotions. Which he successfully switched off. And switched on again with Elena. But those rush of feelings only painfuly magnified manifold when he allowed himself to feel them.

But in front of Anahid he could feel himself free to feel and also withstand the pain. It wasn't soul numbing as it had always been. He was learning to live with it.

You've known her for only a couple of hours and you've deduced all this in that much time? He asked himself smirking.

Maybe its because she's supernatural too. Super duper natural actually. Its not everyday you meet a vampire-shewolf who just happens to be the daughter of the most evil and crazed hybrid in town.  
>She's probably had her own share of shame, guilt and remorse and you've probably connected to her over the same subliminal level.<p>

That's it. That's gotta be it.  
>Right ?<p>

**Right? Or is it something more ?**

**You tell me.**

**This is mainly going to be a drama fic but I love Damon and cannot bear to see him pining over Elena.**

**I have nothing against Delena trust me. But I just think its a bit out of character for Elena who claims to love Stefan soooo much to just hand herself into her feelings for Damon. Which I'm sure exist btw but still they aren't in the same league as her feelings for Stefan.**

**And I truly believe Damon needs someone who's gonna love him for being him. Not someone who he should be. Altho it should be her love that turns him into the person he should be not her.**

**But that's just what I think.**

**What do you think ?**

**Should Damon be allowed to some new feminine interest ?**

**Or should he pine over Elena ?**

**Or should this not have any romantic angle whatsoever ?**

**Please do review and tell me !**


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13.**_

_**.**_

.

Elena fell silent after the news about not being able to retreive Stefan as soon as they could. She understood though. She really did. This wasn't only about getting Stefan back but also destroying Klaus so that he could stop wrecking havoc in people's lives.

Bonnie and Caroline were talking to her in hushed tones telling her at least there's hope now.

Jeremy and Tyler just stood awkwardly trying to still absorb all the information the new supernatural additions had bestowed upon them.

"I think we should call it a night",Azra declared.

"Yes. Uh yeah",Damon said a bit too quickly. "Ya its really late. And we vampires need our beauty sleep. Not to mention our daily dose of healthy diet."

He figured everyone needed to sleep on the bucket-loads of history they had just heard. Most importantly he needed some time to breathe away from the Anahid related running commentory going on in his head.

"Damon..",Bonnie looked at him warningly.

"Relax judgey. I've been good ever since you promised to blow the arteries in my head. I'm not going to kill anyone." He clarified.

"You most definately won't" Anahid said. "Not only you but no vampire within a good distance will be able to kill any innocent as long as we are here."

Damon raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"We are the protectors of balance. Where ever we go we try to curb deaths due to supernatural causes." Azra explained.

"Uh. Ok." Damon said , "what if you end up killing someone ? I mean you're as much non human as I am. Don't you slip up once in a while ?"

Anahid laughed.

Damon had never heard anyone laugh so openly and fully before. At least not since he had turned. And to think someone who was burdened with so much to think and so much to accomplish could laugh without a care in the world was really new to him.

He found himself smiling at her idiotically.

"We can't 'slip up' Damon." She said haltingly in between her bouts of laughter. "In case you've not noticed the protectors of balance is actually a job for us to do. Not just a title."

"What do you eat then?" He asked confused.

"Well Azra here is part witch so she survives on a human diet. And as far as I am concerned well I follow pretty much a medley of yours and Stefan's diet. When I'm in the wild I feast on beasts making sure not to disrupt the ecological chain much. At other times there a few people who know about us and trust us. So they willingly offer us their blood. Rest I can just have a small amount and compel them to forget. Like you." Anahid explained.

"Well and recently, that's about say some four decades ago I started on the occasional blood bag. Very convenient while travelling I must say." She added.

The others weren't really interested in a full blown vampire diet discussion so they excused themselves and went to bed.

Azra,Anahid and Damon remained in the living room.

"Ok. I'm going to get some dinner. Would you like to join me ?" Damon asked trying to sound as casual and unconcerned as he could. "You can also make sure I don't 'slip up' " he added giving her incentive.

"Hmmm. I accept. Its been three days since I've eaten anyway. I don't need to feed for another four at least but I think it would be rude to refuse your kind offer" Anahid said with humour glinting in her already shining brown eyes.

Damon almost blushed. Almost. Sheesh. Get a grip Damon, he yelled mentally.  
>She's only humouring you.<p>

" I'm going to stay here and help myself to Damon's bar since he's being hospitable" Azra said.

"Oh yes. Please. Help yourself. I'd take you out for dinner too. But well I guess you'd prefer alcohol over blood so I ..." He rambled.

"Its ok Damon. Just go. See ya " , Azra laughed turning toward the bar.

"And you'll are welcome to stay the night. After all that's a lot we still need to discuss.",Damon said trying to gain charge of the conversation desperately.

"Thank you for your offer kind sir!" Anahid played along.

"Ok enough about my kindness. Let's go sink some fangs into unsuspecting skin." He declared.

Anahid shook her head at Damon insensitivity knowing full well he was trying to compensate for his not so usual hospitable attitude and she let it go and followed him.

"So what's the special in todays menu?" She asked as they blurred past the trees.

"Hmm. Let's say some good old succulent AB positive ? "

She laughed again. He smiled. Which he found himself doing quite a bit this evening.  
>She either has a really bad sense of humour or is humouring me again by laughing at such a bad joke of mine,Damon thought.<p>

Unbelievable he thought to himself.  
>I started out the day hating this womans guts and now I'm actually enjoying her company. Hell she's even coming out for dinner with me. I've always wanted that.<br>Well being a vampire comes with its downfalls. One mostly must hunt alone. And dates usually prefer romantic dinners in restaurants not stalking some poor person and sucking them dry.

But here he was with a gorgeous redhead who dint mind having dinner his style. Well it helped that she was part vampire.  
>She was also part wolf though.<p>

"Yup. AB positive. That's all I can offer. Nothing medium rare I'm afraid", he said taking a jab at any wolfish food preferences if she had any.

"Hmmm. Very well then. I guess when I take you out to dinner I'll arrange for something medium rare" she said with fake suggestiveness.

Damon almost stopped breathing.  
>When she takes me out.<br>There's going to be a second date!  
>Wait when did the first date happen?<br>Is this a date?  
>No. Its just that both of you'll have the same diet. So its obvious you'll will go hunting together.<br>That doesn't make it a date.  
>She just means the next time you'll go to eat she's going to decide the menu.<p>

"What did you mean earlier by saying that you don't need to feed for at least seven days after your last meal?how do you survive?" He asked steering into a new topic altogether.

"I guess being a hybrid has something to do with it." She replied. "I can easily go ten days without refuelling. It also helps me from slipping up" she joked.

"Wow" he said. "I get real cranky if I don't get my fill everyday. Although I think I can survive max upto two better than saint Stefan at least. I'd rather have control over my bloodlust than go berseck on it. When Stefan's on human blood he loses it all. He loses himself. Or rather finds himself. I don't know what his true being is."

Thinking about Stefan made Damon sad again. And guilty. Stefan was doing so well for himself. Although it wasn't natural to hold your temptations at bay he was doing a good job of it.  
>But now with Klaus in the picture there was a slim chance that he would remain the same person he was when he had left Mystic Falls.<p>

"You miss him." She said simply.  
>"You drink yourself to sleep at the bar every night thinking about him".<p>

" How did .. ", he cut off quickly. Not wanting to prove her right.  
>Of course she'd know.<br>She was bloody stalking them for a week. She'd know where and when he fell asleep.  
>But how did she know he tormented himself with thoughts about Stefan ? That he wished every second that it was him who Klaus should have used for the sacrifice. Then Jenna wouldve still been alive and Stefan would have been here. With Elena. Where he belonged.<p>

"But you've held up very well Damon." She said kindly with a hand on his right shoulder."Even took care of Elena. Stefan will be grateful when he comes back. I'm sure he's not worried much about her because he knows you'll keep her safe."

Who'll keep her safe from me though? He thought venomously. Hating himself at that moment. Hating the fact that Stefan left for him leaving him alone.  
>Normally he wouldn't have waited even a second to make Elena his. But this was different.<br>She was in his face every single day.  
>Sad and vulnerable. An easy target.<br>But he couldnt get himself to tell her. How much he loved her.  
>Because he still thought Stefan deserved her more than he himself could ever could. And more importantly Elena dint deserve him. He was not what she wanted him to be. And never could be. And Damon couldnt bear to see that everyday in her eyes.<br>Yes it hurt. It hurt not to have Elena.  
>But it hurt more to be the person he had to be to deserve Elena.<br>And now he deserved her even less. Because it was his fault that Stefan had gone.

"We'll get him back." She said quietly. "And you're no less of a man than your brother Damon. Remember that."

How does she know when to say the right thing ? He wondered.  
>She may have stalked me for a week but that does not mean she knows everything about me.<br>And yet here she stands knowingly or unknowingly comforting me from my own thoughts.

He smiled at her and offered her his hand.

"Thank you milady",he said dramatically. "And now to prove my thorough gentlemanliness I shall lead you to our table where our AB beckons us".

.

.

.

**Hmmmmm. So that was a bit to get the Damon-Anahid understanding started off.**

**No romantic hints yet but in the coming chapters I guess.**

**Let me know how it was.**

**Did you find it too boring or too slow ?**

**Or do you want Damon to stop being so broody like his brother and get his old self back ?**

**Please review if you're reading bcoz it'll really help me with seeing how to continue this new interaction betw Damon and Anahid.**

**Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey im very sorry this is not a chapter update.**

**Im writing a harry potter , hermione/fred fic called **_**Who said only kids needed Teachers?**_

**So if youre into harry potter please do check it out.**

**Im still going to update this story as well .**

**I know where its going but i just need to figure out the order and sequence of the coming up chapters.**

**Till then you can enjoy my HP fic.**

**Its gonna be a lighthearted romance.**

**Hope you'll like it too!**

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Sorry for no updates in while.**

**I was busy with various other things and my Harry Potter fic ! Which I'm really excited about.**

**Its Fred/ Hermione. So any of ul interested please check it out.**

**Its called 'Who said only kids needed teachers.'**

**Now back to some vampy action.**

**Happy reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 14.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was the weekend so the humans and Caroline dint have to go to school.  
>Even if they did they would have skipped considering there were much important issues to address as of now.<p>

Bonnie and Elena made breakfast for everyone who ate food.

Damon and Anahid had fed the night before so they were set.

Katherine had returned from her morning hunt.

Everyone was ready now to hear more about what the new guests had to say.

"So now you'll know all about Klaus' history and how he came to be. Also the Petrova connection. Although we'll come to the curse soon." Azra said beginning the days discussion.

"But that still doesn't explain how Klaus had kids.",Alaric said.

"Yes. We'll get to that.",Anahid said.

"Klaus got rid of his former family which he happened to do without Elijah knowing because he knew once Elijah learnt of that he would no longer be loyal to him. After that he started building a vampire army. A group of vampires who would serve as his guards and do his bidding." Azra explained.

"He was the heir to the throne at that time as his mother Kiara's husband, the king had died and the remaining heirs were daughters. Kiara had already taken Klaus under her wing and he was more than elated at the prospect of being king. People dint know he was a vampire-wolf and he planned on keeping it that way. He went on to build a huge army of vampire soldiers. He never lost a war and his kingdom expanded more than ever." Anahid said.

"One day on kingly matters he visited Armenia. There he met my mother. She was the head of werevolves. Armenia had a big werewolf population. And in those days the head would always be a woman. Women were known to be emotionally superior and more powerful.

In my mother he saw a powerful she-wolf and thought she was perfect as his mate. But my mother knowing what Klaus was kept rejecting his advances. In the meantime Klaus befriended her best friend Noor who was a witch and also Zahbia's daughter. Although she dint know about Norman and the connection with Klaus.

He turned on his charm on poor innocent Noor and pretended to be in love with her. She though truly fell in love with him. And was so blinded that she was ready to do anything for him.

They kept their alliance a secret from my mother because Klaus knew that she would not approve and bring Noor to her senses. So he persuaded her to keep quiet about it.

She was so blinded by his love that when he asked her to cast a spell which would force my mother to fall in love with him,she did that too all for his love.

In the meantime he secretly went about killing all the male wolf population in Armenia and nearby.  
>He dint want to take the risk of my mother mating with anyone else. Because wolves mate for life.<p>

Also he wanted to dictate and be the sole powerful wolf in the kingdom.  
>So he sent his soldiers to go about killing every male wolf they could find.<p>

Soon enough the spell worked and Anahid fell for Klaus.  
>Noor was happy sharing him with her. But my mother had no idea about it.<br>He became obsessed with the idea of having hybrid offsprings who would follow his path and eventually rule the world.

Humans were insignificant in his opinion. And vampires were like servants.  
>The wolves were slowly dwindling in population. Although he made sure the she-wolf population remained protected.<p>

But after a long time when my mother dint seem to get pregnant Klaus realised that because he was part vampire he couldnt reproduce.

That's when he told Noor to bewitch him and Anahid so that she would be able to carry his child.

This deeply hurt her and somewhere feelings of resentment started building up in her.  
>Even then she still loved him and did what he had ordered.<p>

Soon my mother got pregnant with me.  
>The minute I started growing inside of her she suddenly went crazy on Klaus. She could not believe what she had done.<br>She had despised that man ever since he has set foot into Armenia and now here she was carrying his child!  
>She knew that he must have done something to her because she on her own would have never fallen in love with him.<p>

Klaus for that matter was shocked.  
>He had no idea what had suddenly brought about this change. For a long time she seemed completely in love with him. And now that finally things were going his way she started acting all hateful just like how she had in the beginning.<p>

The only explanation Noor could come up with was that now she had another life growing inside of her that also was a part of Klaus, any spell that would be induced by Klaus would backfire and she would be immune to it.

Klaus was livid. He had had big plans of having many more children with my mother. But it all seemed impossible now.  
>He would have to find other ways.<p>

Meanwhile Noor was happy for my mother that she finally was free from the spell. She was also slightly happy that Klaus was her's now.  
>But she had a secret. Something that even Klaus dint know.<p>

When she had bewitched Klaus and Anahid so that they could bear children she had also done the same to herself.  
>Klaus dint know and she had no idea what would happen if he did.<br>She was not yet pregnant but she would wait till she was to tell him.

She thought that she loved him unconditionally and without anything forcing her. So when she would get pregnant she would still continue loving him. But she was wrong. A few months later when she did get pregnant suddenly she was filled with a deep hatred for him that measured way beyond her love had.

Also Zahbia had come to visit her daughter around that time. When she heard of what had happened she was furious with her daughter. When she laid eyes on Klaus she immediately knew who he was and that he was responsible for the killing of the wolves.

Klaus thought that Noor's hatred was fed to her by her mother and mine. He dint know she was pregnant and now she had absolutely no intention of telling him.

She could finally think freely without the curtain of the so called love over her eyes and she felt extremely used by him.  
>She was also angry at him for destroying the wolf population.<p>

The witches and wolves were friends back then and she hated him for killing them.

She cursed him with what we know as the curse of the sun and moon which in reality is only the curse of the moon.

She said that since he was so proud of his the wolf in him he would be cursed to a painful transformation to a wolf only once a month during the full moon. He no longer would be able to transform at will.  
>Also he would be weaker in his wolf form during the full moon than what he normally is throughout the rest of the month.<p>

Not only that but he would be weaker than any other wolf too.  
>Also during the other days of the month as a vampire he would be weaker than what he was as his hybrid self.<p>

The only way to break the curse was with a spell which involved a moonstone and the sacrifice of a vampire, a wolf and the doppelganger of the one person who had truly and unconditionally loved him, his mother.

By default this doppelganger would be related to him and only her sacrifice could free him.

Noor knew from Zahbia that over the years he had grown attached to his mother who had taken him under her wing after Joseph had disowned him. That is why she involved her as well.

She thought that perhaps sacrificing someone who was an exact lookalike of his mother would prove not only difficult to find but also difficult for him to do because it would remind him of his mother." Anahid said.

"But that dint stop him", Elena said quietly.

"No it dint. He had reached a point where nothing but his psychotic ideas mattered to him. He told himself that the doppelganger would only physically be like his mother. Not in reality. So he overcame that part and started keeping an eye out for her even though he knew that it wasn't going to happen at least for some centuries." Azra said.

"So my mother, Noor and Zahbia warned him to get out of Armenia and leave them alone and never to come back.

He said he would not leave without his child.

Zahbia threatened to kill him if he would not leave. There was no way they would hand over an innocent child to him.

Zahbia was a very old and powerful witch and Klaus knew it would be wise to leave now and come searching for his child later. In the meantime he would try to make as many hybrid offsprings as he could and by the time he would come to find me he figured that Zahbia would probably have died which would make it easier for him to take me. " Anahid said.

"But what he dint know and still doesn't is that Azra too is his daughter. He had not learnt of Noor's pregnancy." Anahid said.

"Zahbia had urged them both to terminate their pregnancies. Who knew what evil would be born as Klaus's children. Also she knew that some day he would return for his child. But both our mothers refused to give us up and promised to themselves that we would be nothing like Klaus. In fact the opposite. And use us a weopon to overpower Klaus and kill him",Azra said.

"Yes. And I believe that time has come." Anahid said with conviction.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like ? No ?**

**Either way please review and tell me if i should continue.**

**suggestions and criticisms are welcome too.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15.**

**.**

**.**  
>"This is unbelievable", Elena breathed. "He just preys on peoples feelings and lives."<p>

"That's Klaus for you.", Azra said.

"How do you suppose you can kill him?",Katherine asked.

"We have a way. Zahbia and Noor made sure about it before they died." Anahid said.

"When we were growing up our mother's told us all about Klaus and how our only concern in life should be to stay hidden from him till we can successfully kill him. Zahbia for years had sent ghosts after him, after he left Armenia. It was from her that I learnt how to summon ghosts. The ghosts would follow Klaus and come back and report to us. That is how we learnt that Klaus planned on having 7 offsprings, through which he would expand his hybrid race. Since he had lived in Armenia for a long time, he had grown into the customs. The Zazidis there believed that God created the world but left it in the care of a heptad of seven holy beings or angels. So Klaus decided that he would create 7 of his offsprings and he included would be the 8th of the new world he wanted to create and thus rule it." Azra explained.

"So Klaus has 5 more of you hybrids running about?",Damon retorted.

"No.",Anahid glared at him. "Six".

"But you said he wanted to have 7 kids.",Alaric asked.

"Yes. But he didn't know about Azra here did he ?",Anahid said. "So he still had to create 6 more in his head."

"Oh. So now there are 8 of you'll. Out of which at least we know 2 are on our side." Caroline said dryly.

"Wrong again. There are only 3 left out of which 2 of them are on your side." Azra said victoriously.

"What do you mean only 3 left?" Katherine asked guardedly.

"The other 5 were killed even before they came of age." Azra said easily.

"Who killed them?", Elena asked.

"Well, us of course. Their deaths are crucial in our plan of killing Klaus." Anahid said.

"I'm so confused." Caroline sighed.

Jeremy and Bonnie also mirrored the same sentiment.

"What's so difficult to understand about this Barbie?", Damon asked. "There are 9 hybrids. Out of which 5 are dead. 2 are on our side and 1 is the one we need to kill. The last one we don't know anything about, yet. So can't say if he's against us or with us."

"Yeah I got that much, you moron. What I wanted to know is that why they killed their own siblings.", Caroline said glaring at Damon.

"Ok. I'll explain." Anahid said.

"Zahbia kept sending ghosts on Klaus's trail because she knew he was upto no good and that he would someday come back to claim me. What he didn't know then was that his first born was a girl. And a she wolf is way more powerful than a male wolf. We can turn anytime we want to unlike the males. Klaus before the curse had the liberty to turn at will because he was a hybrid.  
>But after Noor cursed him, he too could turn only on the full moon.<br>Wolves have a way of smelling and sensing their own family. So even though Klaus had left me and gone he knew he could return and hunt for me when I came of age because that is the time the wolves senses highten and they can recognize their blood by a mere whiff. That was the time I would be useful to him anyway. So in the meantime he went about creating more kids.  
>Everytime he created a kid, a ghost would come and tell us. That's how we knew he had created 6 more. And all were boys.<br>Males being weaker, Zahbia was sure that they would be easily swayed by Klaus and would join him. Thus she devised a plan to kill him. If the curse remained unbroken when we put that plan in action, it was sure to kill Klaus. But if he managed to break the curse then our plan can only weaken Klaus considerably but not kill him. That's why when the curse was broken, we were worried. But then we learnt that Bonnie had the power of the 100 dead witches. Together we can kill Klaus. It will be a gamble. And will require a lot of strength on Azra's and Bonnie's part. But there is a chance." Anahid said.

"But why didn't you'll try to get the other 6 boys to help you'll ? Why did you'll kill them?",Elena asked.

"Because the plan Zahbia had devised to kill Klaus required them to be dead. If I were a male then I too would have had to die. She made no compromises about that fact." Anahid explained.

"So what all is required to kill Klaus ?" Bonnie asked.

"The hearts of all of Klaus's male children, the blood of his female children , the blood of a blood relative he has betrayed,that would be Elijah, and the blood of all Petrova doppelgangers. And of course Klaus's blood." Azra revealed.

"If the curse would be unbroken then Klaus's blood taken on the night before the night of the full moon would be required. Since that is the time when a wolf is conflicted most between his human and animal form. But now since he has broken the curse, he is stronger than he ever was. Thus his blood must be taken on the night after the night of the full moon." Anahid said.

"The minute his blood mixes with the blood of the above, Klaus will experience pain that can not even be imagined. He will be too overwhelmed to even think. Unable to bear it he would die slowly before dawn. But now that he has broken the curse, the blood of the doppelgangers won't have enough strength to kill him. Thus Bonnie and I will have to inflict additional powers over him when he is weakened by the pain to completely finish him." Azra explained.

"Ohhhhk. Wow.", Damon whistled.

Bonnie,Elena ,Jeremy ,Caroline and Alaric looked worried.

Katherine seemed like she was thinking deeply about something.

"How did you'll manage to find and kill the boys?" Caroline asked.

"The ghosts would inform us whenever one of Klaus's kids would be nearing 17. That's when they would guide us to them and we would kill them. We've killed 5 so far. Only one was left. That was when Klaus broke the curse. Thereby breaking our link. We do not where the 6th boy is. We cannot even trace him now. Which means only two things. He has shifted from where he used to live and he has come of age. That also means that Klaus has better chances of finding him than we do. Also once a male wolf comes of age, he tends to seek out his parents. So it points out to the facts that he has left to look for Klaus. And Klaus is looking for him. Its only a matter of time they will each other." Anahid sighed.

"Unless we find him first." Azra said with determination.

"How will you'll find him?" Jeremy asked.

"We've sent a group of ghosts looking for him. His name from what I remember is Acario. The ghosts who were guarding him till before he turned 17 are the ones we've sent to look for him. Also the ghosts who are looking for Klaus now will know if Acario comes to him. So we'll know when it will happen." Azra said.

"But if you had ghosts trailing them all this while then how did you lose them?" Damon asked frustrated.

"Because Klaus broke the curse, Damon. When he did that he lost the trail and so did Acario. Now we have no idea where either are. But we will soon." Anahid explained as if she were explaining something to a child.

" Great. So we have 3 major ingredients missing in our killing soup. Acario's heart and Elijah's blood. Not to mention, Klaus's blood too. We are nowhere close to killing Klaus or finding my brother." Damon said in exasperation.

"But at least now you know that there is a chance at killing Klaus.", Anahid said softly. "You will get Stefan back Damon."

Damon relaxed. He knew all that the 2 girls were trying to do was to help and he was being difficult.

When they had announced that they had come to kill Klaus, he had thought they knew what had to be done. It had seemed foolproof until they divulged details. Now it seemed as if this cocktail that would eventually kill Klaus was impossible to make. It all kept getting difficult.

Sure they knew more than he ever would,but how in the world were they going to find Klaus,Elijah and Acario? And Stefan ?

There was an air of silence as everyone was digesting the newest information.

Suddenly Anahid, Azra and Katherine tensed.  
>And there was a knock on the door.<p>

Everyone looked alarmed.

Anahid nodded and Damon stepped up to open the door.

Damon opened the door and his eyes went wide at the sight of his guest on the porch.

"May I come in?",Elijah asked.

**.**

**.**

**Cliffhanger!**

**I've not been receiving many reviews for this story so I'm uncertain if I should continue it or not.**

**I have the end in mind.**

**So if you'll think I shud go on writing then please let me know.**

**Press that blue review button and tell me if I shud stop or continue.**

**It won't take too long to do that :-)**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter !**

**Thanks for reading !**

**.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 16.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Elijah!" Elena exclaimed.

She didn't know whether to be happy that he was here or be upset over his betrayal. But that didn't matter now, she thought. All she wanted to know was if Stefan was alright.

"Elena. I am truly sorry. I know I do not deserve your trust and faith... " Elijah started off when he was interrupted by Damon.

"Your damn right you don't deserve to be trusted, you backstabbing..."

"You of all the people must know what a family means Salvatore. Your brother is the only family you have and I'm sure if you were in my shoes, you wouldve done the same. I truly believed that I would see my family." Elijah explained with an obvious hint of remorse.

"I had full intentions on backing you and Ms. Bennett, Elena. But Klaus knows my weakness, and I let him play with me again. I guess centuries of experience with him is not enough for me to grasp that he never can be trusted." Elijah said sadly.

"Where is Stefan ? Is he alright?", Elena asked with worry in her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Elena. I didn't have time. When Jenna pulled the dagger out, I could barely make it out of the dungeon that Klaus had put me in. She handed me blood and gave me specific instructions to take no detours and head straight here." He said apologising to her with his eyes.

Elena teared up at the mention of Jenna. She knew she was dead but couldnt help feeling proud of her aunt and her resolve to protect Elena even in death.

"Dungeons?" Azra questioned.

"Yes. My family and I are kept in well guarded coffins as you know. We usually travel with Klaus but this time he's confident that with me out of the picture, he doesn't need to carry us around." Elijah explained.

"So how did you escape?" Anahid asked.

"You must be Anahid", he said turning to her. "And you, Azra."

They nodded and everyone could see the softness in his eyes for a fraction of a second before he spoke again.

He really values family. Elena thought. Even though they are Klaus's. After all, Klaus was .. Is his brother.

"All that Jenna told me was that she was here because of Azra and that she had to make sure I came to you'll. I was tempted to enervate my family too but she told me that I was more important to you'll as of now and that if I'd try to free them, then Klaus would be warned, not to mention furious. So with me gone, he wouldn't miss me but with everyone gone he would most likely be dangerous. So I regained my strength and compelled all the vampire guards to forget about me. I also compelled one of them to bring any news about Klaus to us whenever he went to check."

"That's good. It'll save us time. So you know nothing about Klaus's whereabouts or what he's planning on doing next at all?" Azra queried ?

Elijah shook his head. "He killed me before leaving and the next thing I know, Jenna's flooding me with information".

"Yes. Yes. That's all very nice. Touching really." Damon sneered. "But how do we know that this time you won't go wagging your tail to Klaus again? He still is after all family and technically he still has the rest of your family."

"I do not wish to betrayed by him for the third time. And besides, I already know the location my family is at. And even if they are moved, which is unlikely, I shall know." Elijah said.

"I'm sorry Damon." Anahid said. "But we have no choice but to believe him. Also he's crucial in our endeavour."

They went on to explain to him about the curse and how they planned on killing Klaus.

At the end of it all, Elijah promised his loyalties to them and it was decided that he was going to be a guest at the boarding house just like the others.

Damon didn't seem too pleased by that but he figured that it would do better to have Elijah close so he could keep an eye on him.

"So at least now we know that the ghosts are doing all they can. But finding Elijah would probably be easier than finding Klaus. Since he never tends to stay in one place." Anahid said.

"And we have someone looking for Acario too. Hopefuly we should have some information soon." Azra said.

...

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Damon was still awake, sitting at the bar, nursing his usual in his hand.

He seemed deep in thought but did notice when he had company. But stayed quiet.

"I know you don't like him." She said. "But he is important. We need him Damon. And it's best if we keep him here under our noses."

Damon looked at her. She always knew what to say when.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about Elijah ?" He asked.

"You said so yourself.", she said cheekily.

He smiled. Not his usual rare full smile or his smirk. Just a pityful attempt at a smile.

"How is it that in more than a 160 years, Stefan, my brother, who knew me the best, after my mom; still can't guess most of the times whats going through my mind. And it's been 3 days I've met you and you can always say what I'm thinking." Damon asked. "Can you read minds ?" He asked, alarmed. "Another one of your original descendant powers?"

She laughed.

"No. I cannot read minds Damon. Although I'd love that." She said cocking her head sideways. "But I can read people. And emotions. And circumstances. She wolves are pretty strong at sniffing out such things. Besides," she said looking at him closely. "You forget that I have been observing you and everyone else for over a week. And I don't know if you realise it, but you do tend to have loud monologues with yourself." She revealed, chuckling.

Damon laughed. A low but genuine laugh.

"Thank god. I thought you could read minds." He replied.

She came closer to him and Damon suddenly could smell her. Much better than he dared to admit. The typical unique scent that set her apart from anyone or anything that he had known.

"And why would have that been so terrible?" She whispered, her breath now tickling his suddenly very sensitive neck.

"Umm. It wouldn't. It's just." He trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

He was Damon Salvatore.

Stud.

Playboy.

Heartbreaker.

He shouldn't be at a loss of words or swallowing nervously in front of a woman.  
>A gorgeous, confident, strong,sympathetic and compassionate woman.<p>

"Yes?" She looked at him, still questioningly.

"Because it's not fair." He said finally, out of breath, as if he had just run a mile.

Anahid looked momentarily confused by his explanation.

"Not fair? How?" She asked, still staying close to him.

"Because you're this amazing hybrid, so powerful, so strong, so gorgeous and stunning. You know how to raise eyebrows and how to soothe people. You have the compassion of a human and you are anything but one. Yet it comes effortlessly to you. And I can't even pretend I care." He ranted.

"So that's why, if you could also read minds, it would be totally unfair." He finished off.

She stood there for a while with a surprised look on her face.

"I hope this is fair." She said as she covered the small distance between their lips and captured his in a kiss that he could only describe as indescribable.

.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Azra and Bonnie had started their training. She was teaching her various new spells and how to get herself stronger, since she would be required for the final curse breaking and killing of Klaus.

Elijah had gone away to his ancestral home to look for more white ash wood. Chances were that Klaus would not be affected by it at all but nobody wanted to take a chance.

Damon was sceptical about letting Elijah go, but Anahid had faith in him that he would come back.

Jenna had momentarily come back to give the news that she had located Stefan. He was with Klaus a day ago, but they had split up. Stefan was supposed to stay in the town and convert as many people as he could for an army while Klaus had gone looking for werewolves.

In Klaus's absence, Jenna had explained to Stefan everything that she knew and as told by Azra, she also asked him to keep a look out for Acario, Klaus's only surviving son. If he was found, there was no way he should be allowed to go to Klaus.

"Is he all right, aunt Jenna?" Elena asked, her eyes tearing up.

"He's fine Elena. He wants to come back too. He had lost all hope until I told him there could be a way." The ghost of Jenna said.

"Did he.. Did he ask about me ?" Elena asked hopefully.

"He did. But he looked so conflicted. It was like he really wanted to come back and he missed you a lot. But he looked like he couldnt come back to you ever. He's become the one thing he fought against almost half his life. He's very shamed Elena. And he can't control himself now. He's innately still good. But the bloodlust is too much Elena." She said sadly.

Elena was crying now. Caroline held her tightly, thinking of her days as a newbie and how Stefan had taken so much care of her and taught her to be a good vampire. She vowed that if, no.. Not if. When Stefan came back, she would try her best to be the friend to him that he been to her.

"At least he's ok." Elena sighed.

Damon was much too relieved to hear this. He didn't show it but the news that his brother was yet alive was a ray of hope. He didn't know what Klaus had in store for Stefan, but as long as he was alive, Damon didn't care about Stefan losing his humanity. Once they saved him from Klaus's clutches and killed Klaus, they could work towards getting Stefan back on track.

Jenna was just about to leave. She was still tailing Klaus. She had found Stefan, but finding Klaus seemed to be as difficult as ever. Even Stefan had no idea where he was headed.

All he knew that he would be back in two days, that would be tomorrow.

Thus Jenna needed to get back to Stefan and keep a lookout on what Klaus was planning.

Just as she got ready to leave, a younger ghost wafted into the boarding house, breathless, as much as a ghost could get.

"Heather, what are you doing here? I thought I left you with Stefan." Jenna inquired.

"He has sent me Jenna. And he's asked for reinforcements and to be quick. A boy claiming to be Acario has come and he is asking for his father."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hey**

**i know its a short chapter..**

**but please bear with me!**

**let me know if u hv any ideas or suggesions for the story!**

**its going to end soon now !**

**please review and let me know!**

**thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19.**

**hey guys!**

**so tvd season 3 has finally started!**

**how exciting is that!**

**i cant wait to find out why the turning of the wolves went wrong!**

**well, here's a new chapter of my version!**

**hope u enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Acario! We need him. We have to get to him before he reaches Klaus! With him here, all the essentials for the ritual are covered." Azra said.

"Yes. But we must keep it a secret. Klaus must never find out that he had Acario looking for him. We could lure him here though, but it's not going to be full moon for another 2 more days. So we have to make sure Stefan keeps him otherwise occupied." Anahid explained.

Jenna nodded and left immediately with Heather and Anahid to get Acario.

"Will Klaus know if we kill Acario? I mean, you've killed the other boys in the past. Did he have any indication?" Alaric asked.

"No," Azra said, "they were all killed before they came of age and also before Klaus broke the curse. So there was no way for Klaus to be attuned to the deaths of his sons. But killing Acario will be dangerous. He will immediately know when he dies and thus be pulled to the location of his death. Therefore, we will have to keep Acario a prisoner till we ourselves want to lure Klaus."

"That means," Elena said, "we will have to kill Acario the day after tomorrow."

"Yes." Azra answered.

"That is fine. We can chain him up and keep him in the cellar downstairs." Damon said.

"But what if he's not bad? What if he won't join Klaus in whatever he wants to do? We can't just eliminate him because he MAY turn evil." Elena said.

"Elena..." Damon said.

"I know Damon. I know what Anahid and Azra have said. But still, we could give him a second chance." Elena said.

"I know you're all for second chances, Elena, but we have no choice. If, no it's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when. When Klaus finds out what Anahid and Azra have been up to in the past centuries, and when he finds out you're still alive, he's going to kill each and every one of us. The ritual is our only hope." Damon said.

"He's right, Elena. It's a curse. The male species of such evil hybrids will be nothing but evil. That will be Acario's destiny if we spare him. Klaus will somehow find him because he is as attuned to him as Acario is to him. In fact by killing him, we will be sparing Acario his future misdeeds." Azra explained.

"It's not fair!" Elena grumbled.

"Yes it isn't. But we have to try our best. Come Bonnie. Let's practise. We need to be at our height of powers by day after tomorrow." Azra said.

"I can't believe we finally have a chance to get rid of Klaus." Katherine said.

"You had a chance once before. But I messed it up. But this time I won't. It'll be the end of him. I promise." Elijah said.

Damon looked bored at Elijah's conviction, almost thinking that he might bolt anytime.

But Elena's eyes held trust. She only hoped that all this would be over soon and her Stefan would finally get to come back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading !**

**please do review and let me know !**

**the story is coming to an end soon!**

**...**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anahid and Jenna came back with an unconscious Acario.

He was just a boy, and he looked so helpless as he lay there.

Anahid had slipped him some concoction made from wolfsbane that would weaken his system into fainting and then they could easily bind him and carry him to the boarding house.

Elena stood there, looking at the boy who probably was just a little older than Jeremy.

She hated the fact that he had to be sacrificed so that Klaus could be killed.

Even if she was okay with the idea of Klaus now dying, Anahid and Azra would definitely not approve.

They were appointed to keep the balance of nature in order and whether she liked it or not, Acario would have to die. It was their only shot as destroying Klaus and having some semblance of a normal life thereafter.

She sighed as she saw Damon and Anahid head down to the dungeon/basement where they would keep Acario as prisoner.

She was really getting tired of her ever dramatic life and she was missing Stefan like crazy. He probably wouldn't be the same man she had fallen in love with, but she vowed to bring him back if he had lost his way.

.

.  
>Anahid and Damon pushed a sleeping Acario into the cell that was there in the basement.<p>

Damon tied his hands, just in case he decided to use his full strength.

Anahid stood at the door, watching Damon secure the locks and place a bottle of water next to her brother.

"Do you feel bad?" Damon asked her, while locking the cell.

She turned to look at him and he supported his back to the wall and turned his head sideways to face her.

"The others, I, well, never had to interact with them. It was always a chase. And I won. All the time. Doesn't take much time to chase and pull someone's heart so that they die. There's nothing to feel." Anahid said.

"But still, before and after the act, there was always this feeling of heaviness, and emptiness at the same time. You know Damon, it's not their fault. It's not their fault that they came into this world as Klaus's spawn. It's not their fault that their destiny was chalked even before they were born." She said, her eyes closed but Damon could imagine the pain etched in them.

He scooted closer to her till their shoulders were touching and took her hand in his.

"I've never killed a soul that I shouldn't have in my entire existence. And the ones I do... Are my brothers. I know if I hadn't killed them then, I would have at some point in life. But it's still difficult. And Acario. It's not even the same. I'll have to see him as a person for 2 more days and then kill him." She went on.

"That is why you were chosen for this. Because of how strong you are. And your sense of righteousness. No one can do this better than you. I won't know exactly what you're going through and I'm not even going to belittle it by saying I understand. Because I don't. I have a brother and we have a difficult relationship. Many times we have felt like killing each other. Tried even. But for lack of a whole hearted try, we have failed. I know that we will never ever be able to kill each other. I can't even begin to imagine if I had to just had to kill him." Damon said.

Anahid tightened her grip in his hand and replied, "that's because you'll have lived together and loved each other. I've never gotten a chance to love them and I'm thankful for that. I'm sure if I had, I would have been too weak to do my duty."

"I'm sorry you have to go through through this Anahid." Damon said, standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered and let Damon kiss her and transport her into another world for a few seconds where she was not plagued with responsibility and murder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**thanks for reading!**

**please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

.  
>Klaus was late. Stefan worried that if he didn't come today then they would lose their chance.<p>

The ritual was to happen tonight.

Bonnie and Azra were making all arrangements for the ritual and all Stefan had to do was to lure Klaus at the right time.

Acario could not be killed beforehand because they were going to use his bond with Klaus as bait.

As long as Acario was alive, Klaus would feel attracted to his bond and it would make it easier for him to get to Mystic Falls.

"Looking for someone Stefan?" A familiar voice echoed from behind.

Stefan turned immediately and found Klaus standing beside a tree as if he had been there all along.

"I was wondering where you were. You said 2 days. And you're never late." Stefan answered.

"Hmmm. I'm wondering if I should be wary of this worry you seem to have for me or be overjoyed that you care?" Klaus mused.

"Where had you gone? Did you get any leads on the hybrids?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing important. I'm currently clueless but for some reason I feel that one of my hybrids has been here. Would you know anything about that?" Klaus asked dangerously.

"I've been waiting at the edge of this forest all along. Waiting for you. No one came across me." Stefan said staunchly.

"Hmmm. I see. Then they must have come searching for me and taken a detour." Klaus mused, circling the area they were in.

"Say Stefan. What do you think about a road trip?" Klaus asked.

This is what Stefan wanted to hear. He was positive that Klaus wanted to go to Mystic Falls. Stefan was glad that Klaus had arrived now and neither later nor sooner.

Had he come earlier, he would have had to stall him somehow. And if he had not made it in time, then they would have had to resort to another plan.

One that involved taking Acario and following his lead due to the bond to search for Klaus.

But this was dangerous, because to effectively end Klaus, they would have to perform the final ritual in Mystic Falls. And getting Klaus to Mystic Falls would be extremely tricky.

Thus the fact that Klaus had returned on time and was himself suggesting the journey to Mystic Falls was a lucky stroke.

"Where to?" Stefan asked, feigning interest.

"Oh don't worry old boy. We are only going back to a very very familiar place." Klaus said.

"Where. To. Klaus ?" Stefan asked pretending to look concerned.

"Mystic Falls." Klaus smirked.

**.**

.

.

.

**thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Welcome home Stefan." Klaus said pompously. "I take it that you're glad to be back."

Stefan didn't say anything. He didn't want to appear overly optimistic about this.

"So where are we going?" Stefan asked.

He hoped Klaus would hurry up since there were only 10 minutes left.

If he didn't appear in the clearing by then, he would get stronger and it would be more difficult for Bonnie and Azra to kill him.

"Ah that Impatience I detect?" Klaus asked smirking.

"Curiosity mainly." Stefan replied bored.

"Hmmm. Maybe I can help." Klaus droned. "We, my friend maybe I'll tell you then. We are going to the clearing where it all started. Something is urging me to go there."

"Are you sure we should go there?" Stefan asked trying to make it seem like he didn't care whether they went there or not.

"Why not mate?" Klaus asked.

"Why are we really here?" Stefan asked. "I have a feeling you're not telling me everything."

Klaus laughed. "Since when did I owe you any theories my boy?"

"Fine." He muttered secretly pleased that Klaus was going to the clearing.

By now Bonnie and Azra must have added the blood required by all the people and only Acario's heart was left.

In exactly 6 minutes now the werewolf would become stronger in him, leaving the vampire side weakened and that would be when Tyler and Anahid would attack him with a silver dagger dipped in wolfsbane.

It wouldn't kill him but would weaken him slightly for over a minute, giving Bonnie enough time to pour the liquid on Klaus and Azra's ancient enchantments being recited at the same time would finally reduce Klaus to ashes.

Ashes that were to be dissolved in a potion of vervaine and wolfsbane in a silver bottle.

Azra had already prepared the potion and kept. The potion would totally remove all powers from the ashes and there was no way Klaus could ever return.

"Here we are." Klaus said.

At the same time multiple things happened.

Stefan received a text saying "now" and Klaus sniffed Acario.

Before he could even register shock, Azra had ripped Acario's heart and added it to the blood mixture.

A terrifying wail erupted and the entire clearing reverberated in it's echo.

It momentarily caused a waste of 5 seconds but Damon soon found control and pushed Anahid and Tyler towards Klaus.

Klaus was weaker than usual but still very strong.

Tyler was trying his best to restrain him while Anahid was trying to stab him.

Finally Elijah caught hold of Klaus's neck and Anahid stabbed him with the dagger.

Klaus's body stiffened slightly but his eyes showed wrath that could melt metal.

Elijah and Anahid looked at his losing form with detached hatred but continued to hold him.

Tyler collapsed from exhaustion and Caroline immediately went to help him.

Meanwhile Bonnie had brought the blood mixture and Anahid and Elijah let go of Klaus, knowing very well that for at least a minute he wouldn't be going anywhere.

Elena and Bonnie together poured the mixture on Klaus, unwavering even as the screams hit the air heavily.

Slowly, the places where the potion touched Klaus started turning charcoal grey and eventually all that was left of it was ash.

Bonnie and Elena still stood transfixed as Azra continued chanting.

Azra finished and Anahid scooped up the ash into the silver bottle.

"It's over." Elena said.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
